


Adventures in Debauchery

by Applesaday



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the varied and intricate sex life of Regina Mills and Emma Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Broom Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!
> 
> I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but then again, I have done crazier things, so here we go.
> 
> Ever since I started to post fics, I've had quite a number of people ask regarding sex scenes in my fics and all that jazz. I've never felt all that comfortable writing smuttier fics, but I suppose there's a first time for everything! Plus now if anyone asks, I can just point them in the direction of this!
> 
> So here's how this is going to work. From somewhere in the depths of tumblr, I once came across a list of prompts that perfectly fill the purpose of a smut fest fic, and I am going to try and fill all 25 prompts throughout the month of July. I know, right now it's still June, but, semantics.
> 
> Every single weekday will feature a new prompt, and my attempts to write it. I welcome any and all feedback, 'cause y'know, it is the first time I'm writing for this...erhm, genre? I'm not even sure if that's the correct word to use, but anyway!
> 
> If I get the feeling that people are generally not enjoying this and I'm failing miserably at writing this, I will just leave it as is and move on with other things, no hard feelings.
> 
> There is no overarching plot, we'll say that everything is canon like in the show, and I'll keep other people and things vague enough. They also won't be in chronological order [though sometimes they might, who knows], I'll just jump around for convenience's sake. Basically the only new fact is: they've been married for a few years.
> 
> Sometimes I'll ask for people to pitch in for ideas for certain things, so you will be able to help!
> 
> Alright, I've talked long enough, let's get started!

** **

**By:[misslane](http://misslane1981.tumblr.com/post/128849940148/aventures-in-debauchery-written-by-keepapplesaday)**

* * *

 

**Prompt 1: Grinding up against the other**

* * *

Out of all the places for them to find themselves in, a broom closet in Town Hall was not on Regina's top 10...or 20. Though right now, Regina wasn't really thinking about lists.

Her brain was short-circuiting, currently on overload by feeling Emma's teeth grazing by the base of her neck.

"Emma..." she groaned, biting her lip as she let the last syllable hang in the air. Her hands were on the back of Emma's head, fingers weaving through the thick strands of blonde hair as she kept her wife in place with her ministrations.

Though apparently she left enough space for Emma to back her head away to answer, "Yes?"

She let out a whimper of dissatisfaction. "I need you."

Emma let out a chuckle that told her that she was most certainly not getting what she wanted quite yet. She had her arms on either side of Regina's head, hands splayed on the wall, propping her against it. Regina had her legs around Emma's waist, putting all her weight against the wall and her wife. Since Emma wasn't going to play fair, Regina would retaliate. She began to grind her hips onto Emma's pelvis, knowing it would drive her insane. It wasn't as if it would require much effort on Emma's part to relieve her. Regina's skirt was bunched up by her waist, so all the blonde had to do was snake one of her hands down to slip past her panties. When Emma began to groan, Regina smirked; she was getting through to her.

"But we don't have time," Emma teased through her moans. Then she did something truly diabolical. She started to grind her hips as well, creating more pressure and friction against Regina.

She let out a long-suffering sigh. "I did not drag you in here to be coy, Emma. I need you to fuck me, and I need you to do it now."

"Oh Madam Mayor, you know I love it when you talk dirty," Emma responded. "But really. We're in a broom closet."

Regina's hands migrated down to Emma's shoulders as she began to grind down more forcefully. "Oh  _now_  you're going to be prissy? What happened to last month when we were camping and the ground was dirty?"

It took Emma a moment to answer, as Regina's grinding was hitting all the right spots that made her jeans ride up her crotch. "Fucking in a tent is freeing; a broom closet is just embarrassing. I feel like I'm in junior high again."

"Honestly, if you stopped making excuses and just did it, we'd already be going two for two."

"Or," Emma began, smirking widely, "maybe I like seeing you all riled up and working out your sexual frustration on the poor unsuspecting members of Storybrooke's council."

"Emma Swan, if you don't fuck me right now, I am withholding sex for a week,  _and_  you'll be sleeping on the couch," Regina threatened, her tone growing dangerous. She left no room in her threat for doubt. Emma knew that she would hold to it. She had done it before.

"You drive a hard bargain lady, but I can't leave you unsatisfied; wouldn't be very wifely of me," Emma concluded. Crashing her lips onto Regina, she began to move her body closer to Regina's, who was now impossibly plastered against the wall, so that she could hold herself up with just one arm alone.

Regina took Emma's head into her hands, fingers moving up to golden tresses again, snaking her tongue past Emma's parted lips to deepen their kiss, finding Emma's tongue eagerly meet hers. Her gasp was swallowed by Emma as Regina felt her move her panties and bunch them up on one side, fingers ghosting the now freed area. Needing more, she continued her grinding. She felt Emma smirking into their kiss, and she moaned and tugged a bit into Emma's hair, knowing her message would get through.

Emma definitely did understand, and she wasted no time in rubbing the digits of her fingers through Regina's slit. She had already noticed how wet Regina was when she was rubbing up against her, and she wasted no time in slipping two fingers easily in her, thumb rubbing around her clit.

Gasping, Regina parted from their kiss, pushing down on Emma's fingers in time with her movements. "If you don't pick up the pace, we're going to be late."

"Don't worry, I know the Mayor, she'll be understanding," Emma chuckled, bringing her face back to Regina's neck. She nonetheless began to thrust her fingers quicker, her thumb pressing just that little bit more into the slick wetness.

Regina was thankful she had had the good sense to cast a silencing spell, or else her moans would have attracted quite a few curious souls. Though she really wasn't that paranoid, everyone was probably already downstairs, so the floor was most likely deserted.

Soon enough, she was feeling the familiar sensation as her orgasm rolled through her. Regina had sunk her head onto Emma's shoulder to muffle the sound because she didn't want to find out that the silencing spell had a decibel level where it would shut itself down.

Emma slowed her pace but kept her movements through Regina's orgasm. "There, does that feel better?" Emma asked, kissing up her neck, moving her hand away after she was done, licking her fingers clean with a satisfying hum. She readjusted Regina's underwear and rubbed her thigh affectionately.

Untangling her legs, Regina slowly moved to stand. Her heels had fallen from her feet sometime during their grinding, so she stood on stocking-clad feet and a few inches shorter than a very smug Emma. But she couldn't find it in herself to do anything else but smile widely and nod. "Thank you, I'll be sure to make it up to you later."

"I can't wait. But next time, you can maybe give me a warning? That way I can do this properly," Emma grinned, giving Regina a soft kiss.

"Maybe next time, you shouldn't dress so enticingly," Regina countered, hands grabbing the lapels of Emma's silk red shirt. "Now come on, we have two hours to get through."

Emma groaned. "Oh come on, 2 hours? I am expecting one hell of a compensation tonight."

"Oh don't worry, you will get it," Regina said with a wink, kissing her one more time before threading her hands with one of Emma's arms and dragging her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> Each fill will probably be about 1,000 words-ish, so hopefully the length is okay!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought: great, good, decent, you've read worse, or just stick to what I usually write.
> 
> Next: sexting!


	2. Overdue Reports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, more coming up! Everyone's been liking it so far [which surprises me to no end] so let's get going!
> 
> This time a lot less talking from me. A lot more talking for Emma and Regina though!

**Prompt 2: Phone sex or sexting**

* * *

 

Emma glanced at the clock, noting that, much to her chagrin, only two minutes had passed since she last had checked it. The pile of paperwork on her desk was slowly diminishing, and she ached to go home.

Of course, she would've already gotten home if Regina hadn't forbidden her from doing so until she finished the paperwork. But she supposed the Mayor had a point in forcing her to finish, everything was at least 2 weeks late. So she had made herself comfy with a large order from Granny's including coffee, snacks, a light dinner, and more coffee, and got to work.

That was two hours ago, and she only got through 5 incident case reports. She had at least 5 more to go. Picking up her cellphone, Emma made the automatic motion of going to text Regina.

_Emma: Can I just call it a day and leave the rest for tomorrow?_

She hadn't even finished putting the phone back down before Regina responded.

_Regina: No. You have to finish it Emma, not keep pushing it away._

_Emma: But I'm tired and this is so boring and I want to go home!_

_Regina: You sound like a child. Did you get through life with this mentality?_

_Emma: Yep, and it's worked well so far._

_Regina: Clearly noted. But my answer is still no. Perhaps if you texted less and focused more on your work you might see some results done._

Emma gave a mocking laugh. It was easy for her to say so. She was comfortably at home texting.

_Emma: Not fair. Maaaaaybe, you could give me an incentive to finish?_

_Regina: ..._

_Regina: Seriously? Is going home to your wife not enough incentive for you?_

Emma flinched.

_Emma: Bad wording._

_Emma: I mean, something to make the time go faster? I don't know._

Getting no immediate response, she set her phone down and pulled folder number 6 to her. Yet another exciting incident of Pongo running away. Fishing for her pen, Emma looked over the chicken scratch she had written as a summary of events on the scrap lined piece of paper so she could transfer it into something more professional and official sounding for the report. Sometimes she had half a mind to just bullshit through it and see if anyone noticed.

Regina probably would, and then lecture her from here till kingdom come.

Hearing her phone alert her to a new message, she picked it up, and swallowed heavily as she read the words Regina had sent.

_Regina: Oh? Like perhaps imagining me laying in bed alone and desperately wishing you could come home and have your way with me?_

_Emma:...Well, that's a good point._

_Regina: Maybe I'm putting on a show and slowly removing my clothes, but there's no one to see._

Emma's mouth was drying up. She wasn't actually about to do what Emma thought she was doing.

_Regina: It's such a pity. The room is so cold, the air's nipping at my shoulders, and no one's there to warm them._

_Regina: What's worse, I'm running my hands over my breasts, imagining it's you touching them, fondling them. Perhaps a pinch here and there..._

_Emma: REGINA!_

_Regina: What's wrong, darling? you said you wanted an incentive._

_Emma: If you mean an incentive for me to ditch everything and poof to our bedroom, then YEAH_

She could just imagine Regina's evil smirk and chuckle.

_Regina: Oh don't think I was going to do this without a few conditions. Promise you'll play fair?_

Emma could hardly imagine what was next, but she nodded before she realized that Regina wouldn't see it, and she responded accordingly.

_Regina: Good. So this is how it'll work. When you finish one report, you will let me know, and I will continue. And no cheating. I know how long you take Emma, so if you do finish early, I want photographic proof. Ready?_

_Emma: Hell yeah._

Emma diligently worked through the 6th report, and once she was done, she let Regina know.

_Regina: Good. Can you just imagine how much I want you?_

_Regina: This bed is so empty Emma, don't you want to be here?_

_Regina: Hmm, just dipping my fingers into my panties and I'm so wet._

_Regina: I suppose I'll have to make do while you are finishing..._

Emma took this as her cue to get back to work. Oh she was so going to get Regina back for this. Probably while she was at a meeting. See if she liked a taste of her own medicine.

The 7th report was finished, and she once again turned to her phone.

_Emma: For the record, you are evil._

_Regina: Have you really only realized that now? It's part of my name._

_Emma: Hilarious. I'm done the next report._

_Regina: Oh Emma, you should see it. I'm just imagining it's you teasing my clit and pulling the rest of my clothes off._

_Regina: If only you could hear the sounds I'm making._

Taking matters into her own hands - mainly because she wasn't sure she would be able to complete the last four reports at this rate - Emma called Regina's cell.

"Yes?" The husky voice that responded left no doubt that Regina was very horny at the moment.

"Regina, I have half a mind of just taking you the moment I come in through that door," Emma responded, her voice catching at her throat with arousal.

"Wouldn't you rather prefer that  _I_  take care of  _you_? After all, you have been working so much, my brave Sheriff."

Emma gaped a bit, her breath becoming a bit more laboured. "W-what did you, uhm, have i-in mind?"

"Well I would start by pushing you down on the bed, divest you of your clothes, and show you how much I love you. I would start by kissing you, slowly and sensually. Then I would move further down. Do you want me to continue, Emma?"

It seemed that Emma's brain had checked out for the moment, and the silence just made Regina laugh a rich and wonderful laugh. "I've made the great Emma Swan speechless. Now come on, work on your next report, you're almost done."

Kicking herself into gear, Emma got to work, staying on the line. "You are amazing," Emma breathlessly said after she finally recovered her voice and most of her brain.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. How many reports do you have?"

"Four," Emma groaned.

"Then you better get going."

Regina waited while Emma finished the report, muttering about dogs and leashes and chipmunks all the while. Then the subject of the mutterings changed to old ladies and owls, leading Regina to ask, "Emma, are you trying to finish all the reports?"

"Yes, otherwise I don't think my brain will recover," Emma responded with a grin.

"Well after you finish this one, take a break, you'll be nearly done," Regina murmured enticingly.

And so Emma did. She finished the 9th report and put her pen down, sliding ever so slightly down her chair to spread her legs out a bit more. "So, where were we?"

"Well I was getting ready to eat you out," Regina responded coyly. "You see, while I love trailing kisses down your chest, I find your scent enticing. so I wrap my arms around your thighs, and begin to lick and suck your clit, listening to how you respond to my ministrations."

Regina certainly didn't have to imagine very much for what the sounds would be, Emma was very close to just making the sounds herself.

"Ah ah ah, no touching," Regina tutted. "As much as I like tasting you, I'd rather not have the reports reeking of it."

Emma let out a groan. "Come on babe. I can't go home and you're basically making me horny as a 13 year old boy, what am I supposed to do?"

"Finish the reports and you can find out."

"I hate you right now," Emma growled, picking up the pen as if she was going to use it to stab something. Putting her phone down, she pressed the speaker button and dragged the penultimate folder still needing her attention. "Freaking bureaucracy. I'm gonna be hiring some lowly intern for this shit."

Regina laughed. "You're going to put some sorry teenager down to do the paperwork you're too lazy to do?"

"Yes. I'm the freaking Saviour, since when do I have to do paperwork? Did you make your guards do paperwork?" Emma savagely ground out.

"Ooh, someone's got an ego," Regina teased. "And no. But if you want to go live in the medieval age of no electricity and societal advances, just to escape paperwork, I'm sure something can be arranged."

Emma silently mocked Regina. "Honestly, this is humiliating! I've got a police force that's 7 people strong, and somehow no one can do the paperwork?"

"Well, as the senior officer of the law in this town, you are the only one with enough authority to complete the paperwork and ensure me that everything is accurate."

"That's not an actual thing, right?" Emma asked, finishing the 10th report. While Regina droned on about rules and regulations, Emma rushed through the last one, certain that her handwriting was illegible, but then again, there was no rule about it. That she knew of.

Before Regina even knew what was happening, Emma had materialized in front of her with the smuggest grin she had ever seen. As they both simultaneously hanged up, Emma made her way closer to the bed, eyes raking over Regina's naked body.

"So, you said something about taking care of your 'brave Sheriff'?"

Regina smirked widely as she sat up and pulled Emma onto the bed by grabbing the lapels of her jacket. Connecting their lips with a kiss Regina moved so that she was now above Emma. Straddling her wife, Regina made a simple hand gesture to make the other woman's clothes vanish. "Much better. Now, did you finish everything?"

Emma whined, moving her hips with want. "Regina, come on."

Seeing that she wasn't going to budge, Emma sighed and added, "Yes I did. It might not be readable, but it's finished."

It was good enough for Regina. "Now," she smirked, before giving Emma a swift kiss on the lips, feeling Emma move her hands into her hair, "let me," Regina's mouth trailed down her chin and towards her neck, peppering kisses along, "show you," she took each breast into her mouth and swirled her tongue over the tip, receiving some content moans for her ministrations, "what I," she moved down Emma's abdomen, kissing and nipping the skin, "had in mind," she finished, reaching her destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then! That's where I leave things, hopefully it was good...even though I have very little idea with how sexting works to the point I just switched to phone sex [which probably wasn't much better, but oh well!]
> 
> Next up: Pinning against the wall!
> 
> Question, do you like having the next prompt revealed, or would you prefer for it to be a surprise?


	3. After a Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ecstatic to see all the wonderful reviews and comments!
> 
> Also just to clarify, I'm not receiving prompts for this, I already have the prompts in a list elsewhere. But if this does end up being a success, I might consider taking prompts.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Anyway, happy Canada day to my fellow Canadians, let's get started!

**Prompt 3: Pinning the other against the wall**

* * *

Terrible. That was the adjective Emma would use to describe how her day went.

She needed a vacation. One that took her as far away from this town of mad fairytales as possible. Walking up the steps to the house, Emma fished for her keys, and wondered if Regina was already home. Pushing the door open, she saw a pair of heels by the door, responding her question.

"I'm home!" she called out, closing the door and shrugging off her jacket and boots. Hearing no response, she frowned, and headed up the small steps onto the foyer. "Regina?"

"Right here," Regina greeted, coming from the study. "Henry had called, apparently the trip back was lengthy, but he finally got back fine."

Emma nodded, smiling. Henry was attending university in New York, and he had visited his mothers for the weekend, but now had to return for classes.

"How was your day?" Regina asked, making her way closer to Emma.

"Crappy. Farm boundary dispute," she growled, shoulders sagging.

Regina hummed. "Perhaps I can make it better? Take your mind off of the long day and make you relax, releasing all that tension?"

"Oh?" Emma asked, a grin spilling onto her face at the insinuation.

"Yes," Regina nodded, biting her lip as she smiled, sashaying closer to Emma. Cupping Emma's cheeks, she brought their lips together for a fierce kiss.

Emma's knees nearly buckled with the intensity for the kiss, giving a loud content hum. She felt Regina's tongue swipe across her lips, and she eagerly parted them to allow their tongues to slide against one another.

Regina decided to take charge, and noted happily that Emma seemed very willing to let her have control. So she moved them towards the nearest door frame, pushing Emma against the jamb with a definitive thump. Letting go of Emma's cheeks, she moved her hands down to her own hips, where Emma's hands were resting. Grabbing each wrist with a hand, she moved her wife's arms upwards so they now crossed at the wrists and rested above her head.

Moving closer, she slipped her right leg between Emma's own, receiving another appreciative hum at the pleasant pressure. Breaking the kiss, Regina pulled her body flush against Emma, her right leg rubbing between Emma's legs, causing the other woman to buck her hips forward wanting more. Nipping at her neck, Regina murmured, "Impatient aren't we?"

Emma huffed, saying nothing.

"Don't worry, you'll get what you want." Moving her hands, she was now grabbing both of Emma's wrists with her left hand. With her right hand n longer occupied, Regina was free to fondle Emma's breasts, until she decided that the clothes they had on wasn't conductive to their situation, and just vanished it all - underwear included - leaving them stark naked.

"No foreplay today huh?" Emma asked with a mischievous grin.

"Do you want foreplay, or do you want me to fuck you?" Regina quipped, an evil smirk in place as she looked straight at Emma.

Emma's gulp was all the answer she needed. She let go of Emma's wrists for a moment, before casting a spell that magically kept them pinned against the wall. She moved a few paces back, and with another hand gesture, she conjured up their harness with the dildo already attached to it. After adjusting the straps, she pushed herself back against Emma, the dildo moving between Emma's parted legs and rubbing against Emma's slit.

"Regina..." Emma moaned.

With a chuckle, Regina moved to whisper against her ear. "Tell me what you want Emma. Tell me every excruciating detail, step by step, and I'll do it."

With a deep moan, Emma breathed, "I need you inside me Regina. I want you to fill me."

Complying with a kiss, Regina grabbed Emma's hips, teasing her entrance. Finding that Emma was already soaked, she began to push the toy inside, both of them moaning at the sensation. Once Regina couldn't push any further, she stayed there and began to shift her attention to pepper kisses all over Emma's face.

"Regina..." Emma begged, trying to move herself up and down on the dildo. " _Please._ "

"I won't do anything until you tell me what you want, my love," Regina chuckled against Emma's jaw.

"Fuck me," Emma ground out.

"Gladly," Regina grinned. Grabbing Emma's legs, she wound them around her hips, before moving her hands to rest on either side of Emma's head, effectively pinning her entirely. She began to thrust her hips against Emma, making the latter moan even louder.

"Faster," Emma breathlessly whispered, making Regina pick up the pace as she moved effortlessly in and out of Emma.

Soon they were both breathing heavily, Regina nipping and kissing where she could, overwhelming Emma's senses. As Emma's moans got louder, Regina shifted her hands to clutch Emma's hips, focusing her movements entirely on making Emma orgasm, thrusting deeper into her wife. Letting Emma's left hip go, she reached between them to flick Emma's clit, and that did the trick.

With a final buck of her hips, Emma was coming loudly and unabashedly. Regina continued to ride out the orgasm, slowing her pace ever so slightly, her right hand returning to Emma's hip.

Once she was done, Regina ceased her movements, and released Emma's wrists. Still keeping them together, Emma lazily lowered them so they now wound against the nape of Regina's neck. Regina was now holding the entirety of Emma's weight against the doorjamb, but with a quick strengthening spell, it was no trouble for her.

"Hmm," Emma hummed, bringing her lips down ghost against Regina's. "Thank you," she whispered. "I really needed that."

Regina chuckled, giving Emma a quick peck. "That's what I'm here for."

"Amongst other things," Emma corrected, bringing their faces together for a deeper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that for this one! Sorry if it's a bit shorter, but if I dragged it out, the pace was gonna feel weird.
> 
> Popular opinion is with keeping the prompt reveals at the end of each chapter, so next up, we have: winding the other up in public.
> 
> Ooooooh.
> 
> Question for you to help me with the prompt: what public place do you think Emma and Regina should be at?
> 
> Also, I'll be responding to reviews on the weekend, but for now, I just want to say thank you for the encouragement!


	4. Everything's Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright then!
> 
> So the options on public space were pretty evenly spread out between two places, so I decided to improvise.
> 
> This is going to be fun, and Regina's going to be vindictive, so let's get started.

**Prompt 4: Winding the other up in public**

* * *

Regina was currently gripping the table in front of her, her knuckles white. She was biting her lip and rolling her shoulders to the point that she probably looked like she had a bug crawling up her body.

"Regina? Are you sure you're alright?" Belle asked, peeking from her seat in the circulation desk.

She found that she could only nod, not trusting her voice to waver and stutter.

To anyone, it looked like Regina was sitting by herself, continuing her research on Storybrooke's newest problem. But she knew better.

And she was so going to get her revenge on Emma afterwards.

* * *

When her wife had gotten up to go to the bathroom, Regina hadn't thought much of it. When she heard the quiet sounds of someone trying to be subtle but failing miserably, and found no one around, she had just shrugged it off. When she felt hands ghost over her legs and push her thighs a bit apart, making her skirt ride up, she jumped enough to hit her knees on the table, prompting Belle to ask her once for her well-being.

"Y-yes," she had answered, heart in her throat.

"Shh," she heard Emma whisper. "Don't want to attract attention, do we?"

Regina was ready to glare at Emma, but when she looked below the table, she saw nothing. No, not nothing. There, shimmering under her glare, was the faint outline of her wife. Of course she would make herself invisible to have her wicked way with Regina without anyone noticing.

"Whatever you are about to do," Regina began to harshly whisper, "you can cease and desist right now because I-" the rest of her sentence was cut short as the sensation of her wife's fingers overwhelmed her, brushing past her thighs, making her buck in her seat and clutch the edge of the table.

"Fuck," she whispered.

Seeming encouraged by this, she felt Emma shift her head closer between Regina's thighs, pushing her underwear to the side with one hand, while the other hand was still circling her clit. Then Emma's tongue got to work, and Regina felt her composure slip with every lick.

Her attempts at trying to keep quiet and immobile were for now subpar, which led to Belle once more asking about her well-being.

That's where she found herself now. Being eaten out by her currently invisible wife while she tried to maintain a facade of normality, and also while Belle kept giving her weird glances.

Sneaking one hand under the table, she found Emma's head and pushed her closer to her core, and her thighs pressed closer to Emma's ears, ensuring her that Emma would stay there until finished.

And she didn't disappoint. Being well-practised on what made her feel good, Emma wasted no time in overwhelming her arousal. Between the licking, the touches, the pressure and the subtle hums of satisfaction Emma made, Regina had half a mind of just teleporting them to their room and having Emma finish this properly. But there was something enticing about doing it in public, where anyone could find them. Although right now the only person who could discover them was Belle, if the librarian stood up and walked closer to Regina, they would be discovered.

As it was, she was so into her wife's ministrations, she almost missed her phone ringing. Scrambling to grab the phone, she let go of Emma's head, and her thighs slackened their grip.

It was Mary Margaret, just great.

"Mary Margaret, how are you?" she greeted, just feeling Emma chuckle against her dripping vagina.

"I'm fine. where are you guys?" Mary Margaret responded.

Before Regina could respond, she felt Emma return to her ministrations, doubling her efforts, making her spasm audibly.

"Is everything alright?" Mary Margaret pressed.

From the front desk, Belle was finding it hard to ignore Regina's strange movements, and she stood up, brows furrowing, seemingly not seeing anything out of the ordinary except Regina's strange movements.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered loudly, trying to appease both women. "Just a strange twitch. Anyway, why are you calling?"

"Regina, you and Emma were joining us for lunch at Granny's, remember? I tried to call Emma's cell, but she wasn't answering, so I decided to call and see if everything was fine."

Right then her spine straightened as if she had been shocked, the pressure on her clit overwhelming. "Oh," she squeaked, before clearing her throat and trying again. "She's fine, she just had to go to the bathroom."

She moved her left hand back down to tangle in Emma's head, letting her know just how much trouble she was in. "We'll be there in a few minutes. We got carried away with our research."

"Alright, see you in a bit," Mary Margaret said, seemingly believing her story. When they hung up, Regina used her hand tangled in Emma's head to pull her back with a squeak and a sloppy slurp.

"You are going to pay for this," Regina growled, noting thankfully that Belle was back to focusing on her work. Continuing, she said, "Go clean up, and meet me back here."

As Regina cleared their table, she uncomfortably rubbed her thighs together, hoping the friction might reduce the itch between her legs. She felt unsatisfied, and that made her cranky. Which meant that Regina had already thought up of the perfect revenge to punish Emma with.

"Hey babe, how are things?" Emma greeted, smiling smugly and coming to stand beside her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

By way of answering, she grabbed the lapels of Emma's jacket and pulled her in for a bruising kiss, making sure to nibble on Emma's lower lip, making her whimper. When they parted, she glared at her wife. "You know exactly how things are, and I can assure you, I will have my revenge."

* * *

To say Emma was antsy was an understatement. She was sitting beside Regina and across from her parents in a booth at Granny's. Regina had promised revenge, and she had long learned to never underestimate her wife's words. She _would_  deliver. But right now Regina was just softly caressing Emma's right knee with her left hand.

When she felt Regina's hand move further upwards, she tensed. She wouldn't.

Mary Margaret was speaking, explaining something regarding their investigation towards Storybrooke's current menace, but Emma found that she couldn't concentrate as Regina's palm began to rub between her legs, over the jeans.

"Wouldn't you agree, Emma?" Mary Margaret finished, turning to her daughter.

"Huh?" Emma asked, having totally not been paying attention as she felt Regina's nimble fingers undo the button in her jeans. "I didn't catch that."

Her parents were both sporting looks of confusion, but still Mary Margaret repeated herself, and Emma forced herself to pay attention to that, and not Regina, who was slowly unzipping her.

"Oh yeah, yeah, sounds g-good," Emma said with a smile and a nod, feeling Regina resume her rubbing, but now was between her jeans and underwear. Fuck she wasn't going to last if Regina kept this up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" David asked, "You look a bit flushed."

She jerked as she felt Regina slide her hand back up to slip underneath her boy shorts, teasing her clit. "Y-yeah, just huh...hungry."

"Well you're in luck," Ruby had overheard and was waltzing over to them. "Here's your food!"

Although Emma was glad for the food, her naive belief that the food would allow her to keep her preoccupied from outing Regina's ministrations was a far cry from what was happening. She wasn't sure how Regina managed to do it, but every time she was about to bring a forkful of food to her mouth, Regina would add pressure or pinch her clit to make her spasm, and the fork to deviate from its course and hit her cheek instead.

After the 5th time, she glared at her wife, who just gave her an innocent smile. But her eyes, oh her eyes were mischievous, and full of mirth. This was only the beginning.

Eventually Emma was able to work out a system to allow her to eat, arduously trying to not react to Regina's ministrations. Especially when her fingers began to creep further deeper, and a finger slipped inside her. Giving a small yelp, she practically choked on her food.

"Are you alright, darling?" Regina asked. "Here, have some water, you look parched."

Emma took the glass, but that turned out being the wrong thing to do, as Regina didn't ease up with her ministrations, and the glass wobbled into her hand and spilled, drenching her jeans and Regina's hand, who took her hand back as if burned.

"You know what," Emma started as she put the glass down and fumbled to do her pants back up. "I need to go to the bathroom."

She scrambled to move out of the booth, getting Regina - who was sitting at the mouth of their seats - to stand up as she watched her flustered wife practically run to the bathroom, Giving the Charmings an apologetic smile, she said, "I'm going to go check on her."

Hurrying up, she managed to sneak her heel right between the door and the doorjamb before Emma was able to close the bathroom door.

"Regina," Emma whined, seeing who was blocking the door from being closed, and Regina saw that Emma was looking thoroughly flustered.

"Please," Regina pleaded, sneaking her hand through the space to stroke Emma's cheek.

Emma relented, opening the door to let her through, and then closing and locking it behind her.

"I'm sorry, I might have overdone on the teasing," Regina apologized.

Emma gave a small smile. "It's alright, I wasn't much better at the library."

Walking closer to Emma, Regina took the blonde into her arms, kissing her softly. "How about we leave and go back home so we can both finish what we started?"

"Sounds like the perfect plan," Emma grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another drabble completed! Tomorrow's the last one for the week, and I think everyone will enjoy what it is.
> 
> BUT I'm not going to tell you what it is, just leave you guessing~
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	5. Fit for a Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!
> 
> One week in, and reactions have been pretty great, so this'll continue for now!
> 
> And to thank everyone, this will be an especially long chapter!
> 
> Now, let's get started!

**Prompt 5: Restraining the other**

* * *

When Emma had suggested that they try something new, Regina had raised an eyebrow and playfully asked if she had anything in mind.

Seeing that Emma seemed shy in coming forward with the idea, she had reassured her that whatever it was, she wouldn't make fun of her for it.

So Emma relented, and Regina was very impressed and intrigued at the idea she suggested.

"Alright, let's do it," she agreed, giving Emma a salacious grin, watching as her wife gaped.

* * *

As Regina made her way down to the basement, she made sure to clack her heels very loudly onto the wooden steps. Flicking the light on, she made her way to one of the storage spaces, wrenching the door open and bathing the room in light.

Inside, Emma had been sitting against the wall, rope tied around her ankles, hands tied behind her back with a bright red scarf; she was bare-footed, wearing a simple combination of sweatpants and t-shirt. The finishing touch was Emma's gag. After Emma had finished describing her idea, Regina had been so aroused that she had half a mind of taking her wife then, but held off. So she had diligently taken her wife to the basement and tied her up, and before she left, she had had an idea.

"A finishing touch, if you will," Regina had said, as she went to the bathroom for a few moments to prepare her materials. When she returned, she gave Emma a deep kiss, leaving her open mouthed and breathless. Taking the opportunity, she grabbed Emma's chin and forced her to keep her mouth open, pushing her bunched up soaked panties inside. Once she was done, she grabbed a strip of white fabric and tied it around her head and over her mouth, keeping Emma effectively gagged. "Be back in a while, darling," Regina finished, giving Emma a wink as she shut the door and went to get ready.

And now she was back, and the wide-eyed look Emma was giving her was quite flattering. She had changed into one of her old Evil Queen dresses that she had brought over to Storybrooke and usually resided in her crypt, but when Emma mentioned that her dresses turned her on, she found her most revealing black dress and donned it, using her magic to make the process of dressing faster. She completed the picture with dramatic makeup, and red leather gloves.

"Well well, after much deliberation, I have decided to give you one chance to let you go," Regina began, adopting her more regal voice and sweeping closer to Emma. "Would you like to hear what it is?"

Emma nodded and let out a moan.

Regina crouched down in front of her, gripping Emma's jaw between her thumb and forefinger. "Since you have been so good, I am prepared to strike a deal with you for your freedom, provided you please me with your efforts. Do we have a deal?"

A louder moan was her answer, since Emma couldn't nod as her head was immobile in Regina's clutch. "Excellent. Now, let's get you standing, shall we?"

With a bit of manoeuvring, Emma was now standing on front of Regina. She magically undid the rope at her ankles, and then playfully asked, "Promise you won't run off?"

Emma nodded again, and Regina moved herself flush against Emma. She reached around her and manually untied Emma's hands before pushing them forward and retying them in front of her. After she was done, in a split second decision, she grabbed Emma's shoulders and brought her lips towards Emma's covered ones, kissing her through the fabric. When she felt Emma's hands try to grab the front of her dress, she pushed Emma away with a wicked smirk.

"Tisk tisk," Regina tutted. "Don't you know that you're not allowed to touch your Queen? Unless you want to make your part of the bargain more complicated?"

All she received in response was a moan, but Emma's eyes revealed that she wasn't too perturbed with the idea.

"Speaking of, let me explain how this will work. I will take you to my room where you will have to eat me out to my satisfaction. Any infraction - such as the one you just made - only means that you will have to work more for your freedom."

Due to her limited vocabulary with the gag, Emma couldn't really convey her feelings properly. But she tried to once again moan to let Regina know that she would welcome more opportunities to satisfy her.

"Well that's not very becoming, moaning like you are desperate," Regina reprimanded, placing both of her hands on Emma's cheeks. "But if you are so inclined, how about I raise the stakes?"

With a flick of her wrist, a blindfold appeared over Emma's eyes. The breathy response she got made Regina peck Emma's jaw. "Now, here's what will happen. I am going to lead you upstairs but: any stumble, fall, misstep or sound you make will be another infraction. You are at two right now, so if I were you, I would be careful. Nod if you understand."

Soundlessly, Emma nodded. Regina kissed the tip of her nose before she went to pick up the discarded piece of rope. Tying one end in the space between where the two wrists were tied up, she gave a small tug to test it, finding it firm. She would use the rope to lead Emma the right way, but giving enough leeway for Emma to move relatively of her own accord.

"Let's go." With a yank, she began to pull Emma along, who for now seemed to be following her orders to the letter. She had shut the door to the storage room with a flick of her hand after Emma had left the room, not stopping as she made her way across the floor to the staircase. Deciding to be a bit sadistic, she decided to not notify Emma about the incoming steps.

Instead she just allowed her heels to clack, seeing if Emma would take the hint. When her toes made contact with the base of the stairs, Emma recoiled and let out a grunt.

"Two more infractions? And we haven't even gotten out of the basement. I do wonder how many infractions you will accumulate by the time we reach the bedroom. Now come along."

And so, Emma slowly made her way up the stairs with Regina urging her forward. When they arrived to the main floor without any further problems, Regina was impressed.

"Stop," she ordered once they were in the middle of the foyer. Emma immediately stopped, waiting to see what would happen. "Let's test out that endurance of yours, shall we?"

Without further ado, she threw the rope in the air, at the same time casting a spell that caught the rope and tied itself around an invisible peg above Emma, holding her in position with her arms taut above her. Stepping closer to Emma, she began to trail her fingers down Emma's cheeks, caressing her neck, and continuing down. She was impressed with the silence she heard from Emma, so she decided to amp things up a bit, bringing her fingers to circle the tip of her breasts over the fabric of her shirt, rubbing the little peaks. Hearing the barest of whimpers, Regina smirked. Letting her fingers splay outwards, the palm of her hands now rested over each breast. She began to massage them, and Emma's resolve faded, letting out a loud groan, knees buckling.

Chuckling, she brought her mouth closer to Emma's ear. "You didn't think I wasn't going to make this easy for you, now did you? We're on strike 5 by the way."

The huff she got in response made her chuckle. She figured Emma was probably vainly trying to complain. But Regina was on a mission. She moved her hands away from Emma's breasts, and reached the hem of her shirt. Pushing it upwards until it was bunched up beneath her shoulders, she let her fingers graze over Emma's abs, rippling due to the position she was in with her arms stretched above her. Stepping closer, she nibbled on the parts of Emma's breasts that were uncovered by the bra, receiving a content moan. Bringing her hands back down, she undid the drawstrings on the sweatpants, and pulled outwards at the elastic bands, and when she let go, the pants dropped to the ground, pooling at her ankles.

Deciding to not bother with the underwear, she just magicked it away, making Emma's knees buckles as she tried to no react to the fresh air now reaching her privates. "Oh that certainly counts as an infraction, on top of your loud moan just recently," Regina said with an unseen grin.

Emma let out a loud huff leading to Regina responding, "Eight."

Getting the idea, Emma stayed silent, so Regina brought both of her hands between Emma's legs, parting them farther away so she could easily reach what she wanted. While both her thumbs remained near Emma's clit, her fingers went deeper and swiped through the moisture and the juices coating between Emma's folds. "My my, you are enjoying this immensely! Perhaps once we get upstairs I will help alleviate you. But for now, let's get going."

She removed her hands and licked them clean, smirking as she saw that Emma was clearly well aware of what Regina was doing, but upset she couldn't see it for herself. After she was done, she released the ropes, having them fall directly into her hand. Regina could imagine the question forming in Emma's mind, so she decided to spare her from strike number 9. "And yes, you'll be walking with your pants around your legs. Makes for a more interesting trip."

And an interesting trip it was. Emma got strike 9 in the half landing, and when they reached the upstairs floor, Regina decided to reward Emma, kissing every inch of her face that wasn't covered with fabric.

"We're almost there." Moving forward, she led them right to her room, pushing the door open and pulling Emma inside. Closing the door behind her, she smirked widely. Now the real fun would begin.

For this, she had changed her bed to a more traditional four poster bed. She brought Emma near the foot of it, and bent her down so her head was nearly resting over the foot board.

"Now stay still. You won't be escaping, will you?" Emma shook her head no, and Regina smiled. She magically undid the bindings on Emma's wrists, and then grabbed each wrist and tied it to a post, so she now had her arms spread, making her body into a T. "Let's get rid of all these clothes, and save ourselves some time, shall we?"

Once both their clothes were gone, she parted Emma's legs, noting with satisfaction that Emma was so aroused, she was dripping down her thighs. Giving the pert buttocks a small massage, she left Emma and went to the back of her closet for what she needed. Finding a harness, she quickly got it on, and then pondered what dildo she would attach to it. Settling on an average girth, she made her way back to the room, and she swore that she was the luckiest woman in the world.

Stepping right behind Emma, she took hold of Emma's hips, gripping them tightly. Emma jumped slightly in surprise, but Regina figured she'd let this one pass. "Now you may move and moan to your heart's desire, so don't hold back."

And she didn't. Emma began to rub her backside all over Regina's pelvis, or as much as she could within Regina's hold and the dildo beneath her. With a short squeeze, Emma stopped, and Regina lined the toy up against her entrance. Little by little, she let it fill her wife, satisfied at the sounds she was making the deeper she went in. Once she was in to the hilt, she didn't budge the toy, and instead readjusted her stance so she could reach deeper, which in turn lifted Emma so her legs were dangling. Now truly immobile, her wife was at her mercy.

Without further ado, she began to move her hips, holding Emma as she thrust in and out of her. As she was already quite aroused, it didn't take long for Emma to climax, her grunts and moans making Regina ache for her own release, but knew that soon, she'd be having her fun. Riding out Emma's orgasm, she chuckled at how weak Emma's legs seemed.

"Good. Your performance here has knocked two of your strikes out, and not running away has taken another infraction away, so let's work on what  _I_  want." Pulling out, Regina divested herself of the harness, moving back to the foot of the bed. Undoing the scarves that were tied to her wrists, she pulled Emma to stand, and then undid the cloth of her gag. Pulling her panties from her mouth, Regina magicked them away to the laundry room. With her mouth uncovered, Regina pulled her in for a soft kiss, a break from their play as she let her wife catch her breath.

Once they parted, Regina put a hand in the small of Emma's back and pushed her forward. "Now, lie down on your back in the middle of the bed."

Emma did as she was asked. Regina grabbed the scarves still tied to the posts at the foot of the bed and tied them now around her ankles, taking pleasure in seeing her squirm and shiver at the anticipation. Moving up, she grabbed two other scarves and retied her wrists, this time to the posts in the headboard. Once more bound, Regina climbed into the bed, crawling on all fours so she was par with Emma's body, lowering her head to kiss her again, this time with more force.

Taking Emma's lower lip between her teeth, she gave a small tug and nipped it a bit, before letting go and shifting so she was now kneeling over Emma's head. "The idea is simple. You will eat me out until I come. And you will do it 3 times, each one striking two infractions. Ready?"

"Yes my Queen," Emma murmured. Regina nearly came undone from the phrase alone, but kept her composure, until at least she lowered herself onto Emma's mouth, who went to town on her. Then she didn't hold back her reactions.

Emma licked all around the wetness, making her hips buck as she gave a loud groan. Gripping the headboard tightly, she arched her back as Emma's deft tongue began to probe her, before she turned her attention to Regina's clit. She began to suck on the hardened nub, and that did it for Regina, coming loudly. Not letting up, her wife continued, lapping up the juices, and used her tongue to slide slowly but forcefully around her slit, causing her second orgasm to roll right after the first one.

Lifting her legs to make herself inaccessible to Emma, she heard her wife whimper before turning to pepper kisses all over the inside of her thighs. Looking down, she saw her beautiful lover's lower half of her face covered in her cum.

Noting that Regina was looking at her, Emma shifted her attention upwards, flashing a shy grin. "Am I doing satisfactory, my Queen?"

Regina hummed, moving herself back down towards Emma's face. "Oh certainly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where I leave you until Monday!
> 
> Next up is: walking in on the other masturbating.
> 
> As always, I'd love to know your thoughts!


	6. Night Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm back with more of this drabble collection. And it's technically Monday for me, so I'll just post this now.
> 
> I must say that I've been absolutely floored with how wonderful all the comments had been, so let's continue, shall we?

**Prompt 6: Walking in on the other masturbating**

* * *

Every now and then, Emma was saddled with the unfortunate night shift. She supposed that she was being responsible by taking it, ensuring the people that Storybrooke was being protected while they slept. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't prefer to head home and sleep.

So when 2am rolled around, she was glad to be able to close up shop, and head to the car, ready to just get to her house, find her gorgeous wife sleeping in bed, and slip in behind her to hold her close.

Things had been going as she had imagined, quiet streets, arriving home safely, entering to silence.

Except the house wasn't entirely silent. No, there were faint vestiges of  _something_. Something familiar. She'd heard this before. Going up the stairs cautiously, the sounds was getting a bit louder.

Entering her bedroom, she smirked in realization of what was going on. Regina was on the bed naked, moaning as she masturbated, her fingers working deftly. She barely registered her entrance, eyes shut tight as she concentrated on her task.

Smirking, Emma closed the door behind her, and made a hand gesture to relieve her of her clothes. Climbing onto the bed, she crawled up to where her wife was, leaning against her pillows, legs wide, hands gathered around her sex.

Tutting, Emma grabbed both of Regina's wrists with her hands, pulling them away. "Someone's hot and flustered."

"Emma," Regina moaned, eyes shooting open as she squirmed in her hold.

She didn't answer, instead took Regina's fingers into her mouth, sucking the juices gathered. Once she was done, she gave a content hum.

Again, Regina pleaded. "Please."

"Don't you just wish that I was taking care of you right now?" Emma murmured in a husky voice. "Instead of just teasing you?"

"Yes, so much," Regina breathed.

Liking the answer, Emma surged forward to claim Regina's lips in a kiss. Their kiss was messy with need, lips parting quickly to deepen it. Although Regina was immensely enjoying the kiss, she still had a need to be taken care of, and she surged her hips upwards and gave a clear moan to try and entice Emma to let go of her wrists and take care of her.

But apparently Emma was in a teasing mood, bringing a knee closer between Regina's thighs, and softly rubbing, creating friction, but not enough to satisfy her.

Breaking the kiss, Regina growled, "Emma, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll-"

"You'll what? Continue masturbating?" Emma cheekily interrupted. Then she leaned in very close and whispered in her ear, "But that's not what you want, is it? No, you want me to fuck you senseless. And don't worry, I will."

Regina hummed, but then frowned as Emma moved away, letting go of her wrists. "Where are you going? You said-"

"I didn't say when though," Emma grinned, giving her a wink. Seeing Regina's expression become a mix of a exasperation and a glare - she wasn't even aware such a combination existed until that moment - she added, "Oh don't give me that look, I'll be back soon, I just have to go brush my teeth."

Her wife grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest; she had half a mind of berating Emma for choosing  _now_  to grow a conscience over dental hygiene.

When Emma came back, she found Regina lying in wait for her. Taking her sweet time, she turned the lights off, and slowly walked towards the bed.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Regina growled.

"Oh come on, you were masturbating even though you have a gorgeous wife who loves nothing more than to cater to your every whim," Emma said, coming to a stop near the bed, and pouted.

Regina huffed. "You were on the night shift and I had an itch, you can't really blame me."

"You could have called me. I'd have left early."

Giving a mock gasp of horror, Regina jokingly berated her, "Ms. Swan, how dare you be so irresponsible?"

Emma snorted. "Do you want to lecture me, or do you want me to relieve that itch of yours?"

Regina's answer was grabbing Emma's nearest wrist and pulling her to topple on the bed on top of her. "What do you think?" she murmured before pulling their faces together so they could kiss.

While Regina would have preferred for Emma to get right into it, she had to admit she thoroughly enjoyed the ministrations she got. Wandering hands massaged her body, tracing a familiar path down her body until they reached where Regina needed her most.

When Emma entered her with two fingers, she moaned, loudly and without abandon, though most of the sound was swallowed by Emma's mouth on hers. Their tongues were moving against one another, and Regina felt herself letting go, allowing Emma to take care of her. The moment Emma ended their kiss, Regina whimpered ever so slightly, but it was forgotten as Emma moved her mouth to one of Regina's breasts, her free hand massaging the other one.

Regina moved her hands from where they were clutching the fitted sheets to tangle in Emma's hair. Her legs moved to wrap around her wife's waist, and she felt Emma's movements bring her ever closer to her orgasm. Fingers curling inside of her were what finally did it for her.

She threw her head back, letting out a reverent whispering of her wife's name followed by a moan, and just arched her back, pushing her body closer to Emma's, who still hadn't let up on her breasts. Once she finally came down from her high, she was left panting, but wasted no time in pushing her body to flip them over. Emma squeaked in surprise, head hitting the pillow with a soft thump, hands landing by the side of her head. Regina pinned the wrists to where they were with her hands, bringing her mouth to lick Emma's soaked fingers clean, tasting herself.

Once she was done, she began to move her lips to Emma's face, nipping at her jaw.

"My turn," she murmured, letting go of Emma's wrists as she began to delve lower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Monday's prompt.
> 
> Also I think I responded to everyone's reviews, but if I somehow didn't, thank you for all the reviews! And to the guests, a big, big thank you!
> 
> Come back tomorrow for: coming untouched or early.
> 
> Hope everyone's still enjoying this!


	7. Bad Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!
> 
> More with our two favourite ladies as things don't go quite as expected.

**Prompt 7: Coming untouched and/or early**

* * *

Emma and Regina could barely keep their hands from each other as they stumbled inside the house, their messy kisses too enticing to part and focus on anything else. They automatically veered for the wall, Regina pushing Emma against it, rolling her hips against her wife's pelvis, Emma's hands pressing onto her backside to increase the pressure, and holding her there. It was so tempting to just stay there, especially hearing Emma's guttural moans as she moved against her, but the door was still open, and while she could just use her magic, she was paranoid of getting it wrong. So Regina decided to make the effort and break the kiss so she could remove the key from the lock, and close the door behind her.

When she began to move away, Emma's hands reached up to pull her head right back to hers. Oh she was needy tonight. Placing her palms flat on Emma's chest, she gently but firmly pushed back, and once her lips were free, she chuckled and said, "Easy, I'm just going to close the door, and then we can get back to kissing and then I am going to make you all  _mine_."

With a final kiss, Regina moved away, her movements less coordinated as her brain was majorly shut down due to her arousal. Grabbing her key, she stuffed it in the pocket of her pants and slammed the door shut, locking it. She smirked as she heard Emma continue moaning, eyebrow cocking as the moan grew before turning to gasping breaths, and as she turned around, she saw the unmistakable expression of someone who had just orgasmed.

"Emma, are you in such a hurry you-" but Regina's sentence tapered off as she frowned. Emma's hands had been clutching the wall behind her. She hadn't finished herself off...at least not on purpose.

Emma meanwhile was clearly trying to come to grips with what had just happened. She had been so aroused that she had an orgasm just from dry humping and kissing. What an embarrassment. Turning, she went up the stairs and stomped to the second floor without another word.

"Emma? Emma!" Regina tried, but Emma didn't stop, and soon, she heard a door upstairs slam.

A few minutes later, Regina entered their bedroom and saw the light coming in from the bathroom, the shower on. She tried to open the bathroom's door, but found it locked. Sure she could use her magic and unlock it, but Emma was clearly needing space. She hadn't ever come so easily - not that it was a chore to please her - so to see that this happened must've been an ego blow.

She lied down on the bed while she waited, hoping that Emma would come out soon and they could talk.

It turned out that she fell asleep, and was awoken with Emma standing over her, wrapping a blanket over her. "Emma?" she asked roughly, sleep in her voice.

Biting her lip at being caught, Emma shook her head and said, "It's okay, just sleep. I'll be downstairs."

"What? Aren't you going to sleep?" Regina asked, using her elbow to pull herself up a bit.

"I-I don't feel like sleeping."

Regina blinked to adjust her eyes. The room was pitch dark, but she could see "Do you want to talk?"

"Not really. It's okay Regina, I'll just be reading, maybe watch some TV."

"Why are you punishing yourself for this? It happened Emma, but we'll move on. If anything, it makes me immensely proud to know that I turn you on so much. But you don't have to take this as some kind weakness."

Emma sat down on the edge of the bed, which gave Regina a bit of hope that she wasn't shutting herself out completely. "Easy for you to say, makes me feel like I was desperate. That maybe you'd be embarrassed."

Regina reached out to take Emma's hands into her own. "Emma, you are my gorgeous and wonderful wife, I know what you can do in bed, and we are the only witnesses to seeing it happen. It's not going to change my opinion of you, and I certainly won't be telling anyone, because what happens behind these doors is only for us. So come, let's put that behind us, and I will make it up to you by taking you just like I promised I would?"

Emma certainly couldn't say no to that, so she allowed Regina to kiss her, the corners of her lips twisting upwards. Sometimes, Regina just knew what to say or do. She felt Regina pull her towards her, and she relaxed. They shifted around until Emma was lying on her back, Regina straddling her.

"Now," Regina began, pulling Emma's shirt up and off. "What shall I do with you?"

Since Emma wasn't wearing anything underneath her shirt, Regina wasted no time in heading for her breasts, kneading the soft flesh until the peaks were hard. When Emma let out a guttural moan, Regina smirked. "What do you  _want_  me to do, Emma?"

"Fuck me," Emma breathed. "Please."

"Oh? You want me to touch you here?" Regina asked coyly, reaching to rub Emma through her pyjama pants.

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed, mixing with her moan.

"Too bad," Regina said as she retracted her hand. Emma whimpered, but Regina just leaned down to whisper in Emma's ear. "Oh yes darling, I'm planning on making you work for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> Now, next prompt is interesting: convincing the other to try something they're not interested in and then making them like it.
> 
> Thing is, I have no idea what it could be.
> 
> SO! What would be something [within reason] that you'd see as either Emma or Regina initially not being interested in [in the sexual department obviously], but then end up liking?
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts, and pitch in ideas!


	8. The Driver's Seat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, this has been quite an educational experience...
> 
> And you are all very creative folks, that's all I can say.
> 
> So let's get things rolling, shall we? Apologies for the lateness...but it's still Wednesday here!
> 
> Warnings for implied reference to Leopold.

**Prompt 8: Convincing the other to try something they're not interested in and then making them like it**

* * *

They were reading on the couch, Regina lying down with her head on Emma's lap, fingers threading through her hair.

Regina gave a content hum, turning her head to look up at Emma. "This is nice," she murmured.

Emma put her book down and grinned at her before lowering her lips to Regina's, capturing them in a sweet languid kiss. Once they broke apart, Regina bookmarked the page she was on before putting it away, and then sat up, moving to straddle Emma.

Chuckling, Emma's hands migrate to their familiar place by Regina's hips, looking up at her wife. "Always taking charge, your Majesty."

"Of course," Regina smirked. "Like you so rightly pointed out, I am a Queen. And as a queen, I always get what I want."

"You know, I've always wondered if you would ever let someone else take control.." Emma whispered, planting a kiss on Regina's jaw.

Regina let out an amused smile. She knew just what Emma was getting at. "By someone else, you mean you, and by take control, you mean top me."

Planting an innocent expression, Emma just responded, "Maybe."

After a beat, she added, complete with a sheepish smile, "If you want it, if not then that's totally not what I meant at all."

Biting her lip, Regina said nothing, merely playing with Emma's hair, avoiding her wife's eyes, thinking.

"Hey," Emma started, moving her hands to cup Regina's cheeks, getting Regina to look her straight in the eye. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just want to show you how good it can be, to just let go and let someone else take care of you. I want to do this for you, so you don't have to do any effort. Please?"

Releasing a shuddery breath Regina nodded. "Okay. I might be inclined to try..."

"Alright...just trust me, okay?" Emma said, and Regina could see that Emma meant it. She trust her, she knew Emma would never hurt her.

* * *

It would be a few days later that Emma would get to have her way; they were driving from the outskirts of town where the town had been holding a spring luncheon, even though there was still snow on the ground.

Regina was driving, and Emma seemed preoccupied, shifting her ridiculously tight jeans over herself. "Are you alright?"

"Yep," Emma simply answered, so Regina left it at that.

She got her real answer when Regina parked the car inside their garage. Emma pressed the fob to get the door down, and then she pounced. Regina barely had time to yelp before she found Emma straddling her on the seat. She grabbed Regina's face between her hands and brought their lips together for a harsh kiss that certainly would leave their lips bruised. Emma swallowed Regina's moan and, feeling bold, ground her hips into Regina's.

Oh. That explained the shifting her pants around.

Breaking their kiss, Emma rubbed her thumbs soothingly over Regina's cheeks. "It's just me, okay? You don't have to worry. If you want to stop, just say so."

Regina nodded gratefully, and pushed her hips forward to feel more of the bulge in Emma's pants.

With a chuckle, Emma just stopped her rocking, and instead grabbed Regina's wrists, and brought them to rest at the base of the back of the headrest. Then, taking the seatbelt hanging from the side, she extended it until taut, and tied Regina's arms around the headrest. The final step was to find the handle to recline the seats, and took it as far back as it would go in the small car. "Perfect, now we can have some real fun."

Regina felt as Emma began nipping at the skin around her jaw before heading further down to her neck, all the while bunching up the dress she was wearing, pushing the sides of the peacoat away so she could reach for Regina's panties. Hooking her fingers on the sides, she pushed it down to her knees, lifting herself a bit to allow the panties to pass underneath. "Hmm, do you want this Regina? Do you want me to take you right now?"

"Yes," Regina moaned, finding herself extremely aroused at just the nipping and the helplessness of it. She could see why Emma enjoyed it so much. "Please Emma."

Emma chuckled and nodded. But first, she undid the buttons of Regina's coat, revealing more skin for her mouth to explore. "You looked so sexy today, I couldn't wait to get you here."

"Well now you do, so stop wasting time," she said with a growl, wanting Emma to resume her ministrations.

Sliding her right hand between them, Regina let out a loud breath as Emma's fingers passed through her wet folds. "So ready for me."

"I swear to god Emma, if you don't-"

Emma interrupted her with a kiss, and she heard a zipper being undone. Going to adjust herself so she was between Regina's legs, Emma sat back and accidentally pressed on the horn. "Oops, sorry," she said, breaking the kiss.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "Ever the romantic."

"You know it," Emma grinned, removing the strap-on from the confines of her jeans and her underwear. It hadn't been the most comfortable thing to have, or especially to hide in her pants, but she had somehow managed it, and now it was freed. "But of course, if you rather that we just left this-"

Regina's growl would've been enough, but she raised her head and said, "Fuck me,  _now_."

"Who's the top again, here?" Emma riposted, before taking a hold of Regina's hips and pushing in. Regina let out a wanton moan, and that was all Emma needed to start thrusting.

Keeping up with her movements, Regina hooked her legs around Emma's waist, wanting for her to reach deeper. Emma meanwhile moved to return kissing Regina, before she latched onto her neck. She alternated her thrusts to drive Regina mad, and she could tell from her moans just what she wanted next.

Regina wasn't holding back with her reactions, and then she felt Emma pinching her clit, then rubbing around it. She could feel her climax mounting, and after a particularly hard thrust, she let her orgasm roll through.

After a few soft thrusts, Emma stopped, and moved to kiss Regina. "So, how was that?"

"Just perfect," Regina said, pecking Emma on the lips. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it ended up being a mix of things, I hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> Next up will be extensive makeouts!


	9. The Counter Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go. Truly sorry about the lateness of this, but real life took precedence.
> 
> Moving things on with our next prompt.

**Prompt 9: Extensive, prolonged make-outs**

* * *

Emma made her way to the kitchen, arriving after a day at work. She poured herself a cup of water, and gratefully chugged it down, leaning against the countertop. When Regina waltzed in, Emma grinned and greeted, "Afternoon Madam Mayor."

"Sheriff," Regina responded, smirking as she sashayed over to her wife.

Putting the empty glass down beside her, Emma sat on the edge of the counter top and beckoned Regina closer with a finger. Once she was close enough, Emma wrapped her legs around Regina's waist, eliciting a squeal from her, hands landing on Emma's thighs.

"Presumptuous aren't we?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

Regina merely scoffed and began to gently rub her hands over Emma's thighs, squeezing every now and then. "If you'd rather I don't be promiscuous, I can do that instead."

"No no," Emma murmured, liking the massaging hands on her legs. "This is good."

"Oh? How about this?" Regina asked in a breathy whisper, lifting her hands to cup Emma's cheeks and bring their lips for a kiss.

Emma's guttural moan was enough of an answer, so Regina decided that her hands needed to do some exploring. Divesting Emma of her ridiculous jacket du jour, she trailed her hands downwards to slip under the tanktop, pulling it upwards as she moved to take hold of Emma's breasts.

She felt hands kneading her skull, threading through her hair, before gently pulling her head back as Emma began to trail kisses over her jaw. Giving a content hum, Regina closed her eyes for a moment. Then she got a wicked idea and turned her head to nibble on Emma's earlobe, receiving a gasp in response.

Then she felt her center of gravity shift as Emma hooked her arms under Regina's and used her strength to pull her up and above her, lying down on the counter top. She gave a brief hiss where her skin touched the cool surface, but soon was acclimatized and raking her hands over Regina's back, legs still coiled around her wife's waist.

They moved in tandem to rejoin their lips, hands perusing the familiar skin of their lover, and when Regina began to rock her hips into Emma, she let out a loud moan and squirmed, trying to get more pressure in the movements. She raked her hands over Regina's thighs and felt her wife's breath catch at the movement. She then chuckled as Emma took her bottom lip between her teeth and lightly tugged.

Letting it go, Emma murmured, "I need you."

"Oh but what's the fun in not teasing you a bit more?" Regina deviously replied, grounding her hips with a bit more force onto Emma's.

So Regina patted Emma's thighs to make them let go, and then budged around to straddle Emma's waist. Planting her hands on either side of Emma's head, she went in for a kiss. She swiped her tongue over Emma's lips and when she was allowed entrance, she wasted no time to slide her tongue in and meet Emma's.

Emma meanwhile took charge by sliding her hands over the front of Regina's shirt, messily undoing the buttons before parting the front so she could pinch and squeeze the nipples over the fabric of the bra. At Regina's moan, Emma ended their kiss and leant forward, causing Regina to sit back, and undid the clasp in Regina's bra - thankfully a forward facing one - letting the cups dangle away as she took one mound into her mouth her tongue swirling over the top. Regina's hands had found purchase on her shoulders, and were gripping the skin there as she kept Emma in her place and used it as an anchor to make her hip-grinding even more forceful.

By the time Emma had switched breasts, Regina was needing more, so she pushed with her arms, pulling Emma away from her, and back onto the counter top with a gasp and a yelp. "Stay there," she murmured, and she began to slide down from her perch, peppering kisses all over her jaw, throat, collarbone. She let her feet touch the ground and kept her steady way down, past the bunched up tanktop nestled above Emma's breasts, reaching her abdomen. Once she came across the seam of her jeans, Regina quickly undid the clasp and the zipper, pulling it and the panties down in one fell swoop. Emma meanwhile was removing her tanktop and chucking it onto the ground. She was now naked, and Regina planned on taking full advantage of that.

Hooking Emma's legs over her shoulders, she began to lick her way down Emma's soaked folds, pressing her tongue in just the right places that would drive her wife insane. And it was clearly noted by the way Emma gripped her hair that she was reaching just the right places. Not to mention the unabashed moans, and the grinding of her hips. Bringing one hand closer, she began to rub around her clit, causing Emma's movements to become more sporadic.

Chuckling, Regina kept her dexterous tongue working lower, making its way inside and around her.

"Regina..." Emma groaned.

Switching tactic, Regina inserted two fingers into her without preamble, and began to suck at her clit. The gasp of surprise she got and the brief spasm of her hair being held tighter was enough to keep her going, moving to get Emma just sufficiently over the edge so she would orgasm.

And she did it spectacularly. As she licked the juices from her fingers, she moved the legs from her shoulders, and stood straighter to glance down at her wife, panting on the counter.

Once she caught her breath, Emma tried to get up, but had a little bit of difficulty, so Regina helped her. After she was sitting up, she took Regina's face into her hands once more and kissed her with as much force as she could muster, displaying her gratitude, and promising Regina that she would make it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now folks!
> 
> I think I'll keep it a thing that Friday's prompts are a secret...keep the mystery going~
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts. Later today I'll hopefully have today's actual prompt.


	10. The Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I can I be entirely honest?
> 
> I'm still just as uncomfortable writing this as I was in day 1. I mean, I suppose I might be a little less inclined to go 'nope' right out of writing it...but still not super comfortable.
> 
> Which means that I'm not entirely sure whether I'll be continuing this past today's prompt, but we'll see.
> 
> And I promise and swear on everything that it's nothing to do with you lovely readers. You have all been amazingly wonderful and supportive, this is just a personal choice that I'm debating on. So there's no need to reassure me or anything like that, I'm just deciding this with myself.
> 
> Anyway, I promised an update today, after yesterday's late one this morning, so here we go!

**Prompt 10: Having to be very quiet for fear of being overheard**

* * *

Emma usually considered herself to have a pretty good sense of self-control. But sometimes resisting her urges were hard. And her impulsiveness didn't help.

So when she saw how delectable Regina looked in her gorgeous deep blue dress, Emma just wanted to whisk her away and have her wicked way with her. But they were hosting a party for the entire town in their house and garden, after having defeated yet another threat to their town, and since Granny's was under repair due to said attacks, their house became the celebration location. While usually Emma could wait to ravish her wife, there were still hours to go - dinner hadn't even started.

And when Regina caught her checking her out while she was speaking to some of her staff, and gave her a wink, Emma's impulsiveness took over, so she determinedly made her way through the grass to her wife.

She barely managed to get out the words, "I need to talk to you," before she had taken Regina's wrist and was guiding her back inside the house. Regina might have uttered an apology to the people she had been speaking to, but Emma didn't really pay any mind. She deposited her drink on the counter with a messy slop, and vaguely heard Regina do the same from behind her. They passed through a group of teachers talking to Mary Margaret, too preoccupied to even acknowledge or glance at them.

Guiding them to the study, Emma brought them inside before closing the door behind them and locking it for good measure. "Finally," Emma growled before she pushed Regina against the door and kissed her without abandon.

Regina submitted herself to Emma's kiss with gusto, clearly amused by the fact that her enticing dress had caught her attention - because Regina obviously knew what that dress would do to her, and planned accordingly. Her arms crossed around Emma's neck, giving a small moan into the kiss, feeling her wife's tongue probe her to part her lips, and she graciously did. Her moans got louder when Emma began to rock her hips, the summer dress she was wearing helping to make her movements much more freely.

Then the door she was leaning on shook as someone pounded into it from the other side, trying to open it but being unable to. "Is everything alright in there?" It was Mr. Green, one of Mary Margaret's colleagues.

Emma let out a small growl at being interrupted and then deepened her voice to disguise it. "Yep, just dandy."

"Alright then," he answered, but he didn't sound too convinced. But they heard him leave after a few moments.

So Emma just dragged them further into the room, and onto the plush leather couch, landing on top of Regina. "You know we can just transport ourselves upstairs?" she asked quietly, mindful of their guests outside.

Emma gave a small hum and answered back just as quietly, "But what's the fun in that? Here we have the mystery and danger of whether we might get caught."

"The door is locked, dear," Regina quipped.

"True, but if you moan loud enough, someone is bound to break through it," Emma winked, before kissing her once more. Her hands moved towards Regina's back, undoing the zipper on the back of her dress, running her fingers through her now bare back. She undid the ribbon on the nape of her neck, and was free to pull the dress down, gleefully exploring.

Regina bit her lip to prevent herself from going any louder than her current heavy breathing. "We-we should soundproof..." she couldn't even finish her sentence since Emma had chosen then to nip her shoulder, eliciting a gasp.

"Nope," Emma responded. She bunched up the skirt of her own dress to make it easier to move around. Then she allowed her hands wander over to Regina's sex, and found it soaked through her underwear already. "This is turning you on, isn't it?"

She could only nod, biting her bottom lip in a way that made Emma want to be the one biting it herself. As she moved the underwear aside, she pinched her clit and received a loud gasp for her efforts.

They froze for a few seconds to see if anyone had heard it outside.

"I know Bill, I heard it before, but the guy was sorta snippy at me, said he was fine." That must be Mr. Green. "And the door's locked, so..."

"Seems like he's getting it on with someone in there," a voice lewdly responded, probably Bill.

"Oh honestly," and that was Mary Margaret's unmistakable voice. "I doubt it's anything like that. Plus Regina would outright fireball someone if they were doing  _that_  in her house. Now Mandy, what were you saying?"

Letting out a breath of relief, Emma smirked. "Exciting huh?"

Regina chuckled. "Won't be too exciting if you don't get a move on."

"As you wish. But first, this just won't do..." Emma moved her left hand to clap over Regina's mouth, getting the latter to frown at her. "As much as I love hearing you, you need to be more quiet. But I got to say, it looks hot on you."

Whatever else Regina was going to try and communicate to Emma flew out of her mind as she felt two fingers insert themselves knuckle deep into her from the get go. She clutched at Emma's left wrist as a rhythm was established, and she began to rock her hips into the fingers. Emma did have a point, it was very exciting at not being able to make a sound, knowing that a contingent of teachers was just outside, including Emma's own mother. She would certainly have to try this again more often. Maybe switch their roles a bit...

She squirmed and gave a muffled groan as Emma picked up speed, fingers working at her while she busied her mouth on Regina's neck. Emma was also rubbing herself along Regina's right thigh, creating her own friction as she used her thigh to drive her fingers in deeper. Regina could barely focus on one thing and just let the sensations overwhelm her, pushing her further onto the brink of a climax, feeling her walls clench around Emma's fingers, and when said fingers curled in her, she felt Emma's hand clasp ever tighter around the lower half of her face, making sure to tamp down any sounds she might make.

Heaving panting gasps, Regina felt Emma pull her hand away and kiss her sweetly. "How was that?"

"Amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty!
> 
> So that was that.
> 
> I'm still majorly unsure on what to do, so we'll see. If I get back into it, you'll see an update on Monday.
> 
> Otherwise, I wanted to say thank you so very much for all the love I got for this. I appreciate all the comments and encouragement. Perhaps I'll give myself some time and get back into it if I feel good enough about it.


	11. Tickle Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright then.
> 
> Since this one isn't so ~sex-ified~ I decided I'd tackle it.
> 
> So here we go!
> 
> Thank you as always for the support!

**Prompt 11: Surprise discovery of an overly-sensitive body part**

* * *

They were in bed, Emma straddling Regina's hips, mouth on her neck as she slowly unbuttoned Regina's blouse. Regina meanwhile had sneaked her hands underneath Emma's shirt and was raking her hands all over her back.

Once all the buttons were undone, Emma moved to kiss Regina on the lips as she brushed the shirt open and began to run her hands over Regina's front, before caressing both of Regina's sides.

But then Regina squirmed - and she could've sworn she heard a giggle bubble up - and Emma sat back with an amused frown. "What was that about?"

Regina bit her lip for a moment before she shook her head. "Nothing, just keep going," she requested with a bit of a whine.

Emma wasn't exactly known for following orders, so she repeated her hand gesture, raking her hands over Regina's sides. This time she saw the reaction, a squirming to get away from the hands along with the faintest giggles, and she smirked. "Holy shit, don't tell me the infamous Regina Mills is ticklish?"

By that point, Regina had regained her composure enough to mock-glare her wife. "I am not. And if you know what's good for you, Ms. Swan-"

She was interrupted by Emma tickling Regina's side, getting the brunette to squirm and giggle louder. "Stop, Emma!"

"Oh no way, I am going to milk this," Emma responded, keeping up her efforts.

"Oh that's it! You are so getting it!" Regina threatened, but she was grinning, clearly getting into the spirit of things. "I know your weakness, and I  _will_  exploit it!"

Emma barely had time to protect herself before Regina was launching herself up, trying to reach Emma's feet, where she knew she was ticklish. She managed to grab hold of her left feet, and began to tickle the area, getting Emma to squeal as she scrambled away from Regina.

They were both grinning, chests heaving from their laughter, Emma standing by the foot of the bed, Regina sitting on her heels in the middle of the mattress, looking like a predator about to pounce, devious smirk in place. "I would run if I were you..."

Knowing that Regina meant business, Emma wasted no time in backing away and bolting out of their room. Chuckling, she saw Emma make her way through the hall and down the stairs. Deciding that she was going to win, she magicked herself downstairs onto the couch, sitting as primly as she could, legs crossed at the knees, her shirt still open, red silk bra clear in display.

As Emma stumbled onto the room, she froze seeing Regina there. She looked wildly around trying to figure out how she made it here before her, before remembering magic and levelling her with a glare. "Cheater," she said, sticking her tongue out.

"So mature," Regina quipped, uncrossing her legs as she stood up. She slowly let the shoulders of her blouse slide down her arms, keeping her eyes locked on Emma's, who was staring at her with an unabashed want. "Now, I propose a deal, would you be interested in hearing it?"

Emma found she could only nod, licking her dry lips.

Regina sauntered over to stand in front of her wife, undoing the clasps behind her before removing her bra in one swift motion, then throwing it back to where her shirt lay. "You clearly want me, am I correct in surmising that?"

Giving a hum of agreement, Emma's eyes lifted to look at Regina's lips for a moment, before meeting her eyes. "And let me guess," Emma begun, before realizing her voice was caught, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "You want to tickle me for me to get what I want?"

"So presumptuous Ms. Swan. But no. I want to give you a foot massage," Regina grinned.

Emma knew that that was just a technical name for tickling her mercilessly, but it seemed like a fair deal. "Alright."

Regina made a flourishing motion to the reclining armchair. "After you, my dear."

So Emma went to sit down on the recliner, hands gripping the arms ever so slightly.

"Oh relax," Regina chuckled. "But I do think you are over-dressed for this. You may keep your underwear, but everything else must come off."

Emma complied, and even removed her underwear, before settling back on her seat, feeling the soft leather under her skin.

Regina grinned, sashaying ever closer to the armchair, "So eager to please."

Next thing Emma knew, she was facing the ceiling as Regina pulled the lever to recline the seat, extending her feet right out. She sat down on a nearby ottoman, pulling it close so she could reach her wife's feet. Taking her right foot in both hands, she began to tease her fingers over it, while Emma began to bite her lip in order to prevent her giggling, rolling her shoulders.

Smirking, Regina said, "Don't be shy."

As the 'massage' progressed, Emma felt herself losing more and more control, a snort getting out here or there, sitting up a bit when the tickling got too much, but she was still heavily guarded, determined to not let Regina have her way. So Regina decided to change things up. Getting down from the ottoman, she kneeled in front of the end of the armchair, and planted a kiss on Emma's ankles. She heard her breath hitch, and Regina smirked. Keeping one hand on each of Emma's foot, she kept up the light caresses as she kissed up Emma's shins, interchanging legs after every kiss.

The overwhelming sensations were clearly loosening Emma up, and she paused her kissing to try tickling her again, and grinned in success as Emma seemed unable to stop laughing. Regina doubled her efforts, and Emma was nearly in stitches now. "Regina, please!" she laughed. "Have mercy!"

Regina just smiled more as she sat on her heels at the end of the armchair, knees between Emma's shins. "Oh no, darling, you'll get no mercy from me. Call it revenge."

Emma bit her lip, smiling around it, and reached forward to run her fingers down Regina's side, getting the latter to stop as she scrambled backwards. She would have fallen if Emma's reflexes weren't fast enough to catch her. Pulling her back on the sofa, Emma sat back with Regina sitting between her legs, head on her shoulders as they finished letting out their laughter.

"You need to laugh more," Regina murmured. "I like hearing it."

"Only if I get to tickle you more," Emma responded with a chuckle.

"Don't push your luck, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that! More for fluff and hijinks than anything else, but that's what I figured the prompt meant. I could have totally missed the point of it, but oh well!
> 
> Next up is angry sex...will I write it? Who knows!
> 
> But if I do go for it, what kind of angry sex would you like to see?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	12. Stress Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of interest for angry sex it seems!
> 
> Some ideas were interesting, most of them are actually part of future prompts, so I'll save them for then.
> 
> Anyway, let's get going! And if anyone wants...erhm, mood music, Flesh by Simon Curtis would be this chapter's one.

**Prompt 12: Angry Sex**

* * *

By the time Regina was standing on the threshold of their bedroom, she was livid.

Emma looked up from the book she was reading, lounging on the bed as she waited for her wife to return from her late meeting with the council. They had been trying for days to settle a problem with the budget, and it got to the point that Regina settled on locking them all in for the day, and they wouldn't be allowed to leave until they finally settled on something.

"Hey, so did you guys manage to resolve everything?" Emma asked with a small smile. She saw that Regina seemed ready to lash out, and hoped that the council hadn't proven to be too much of a hassle.

Regina didn't respond immediately, instead headed into the closet to get out of her clothes. "It was a disaster," she responded from inside.

Sighing, Emma put the book down on top of the bedside table and made her way to where Regina was. "That bad huh?"

"Worse." Regina sighed and turned to Emma, the tantalizing bare legs making her lick her lips. "But," she began, sashaying closer to her, clad only in matching lace panties and a bra, "I could perhaps use a bit of stress-relief."

Emma chuckled knowingly and tilted her head ever so slightly as she said, "Well I'd be honoured. Have your wicked way with me."

Without further preamble, Regina grabbed Emma's tank top's straps and pushed her up against the wall, her breath hot against Emma's skin. "Not wicked, dear, evil," she whispered before bringing their lips together for a bruising kiss. Emma knew Regina right now wanted control, let out her anger, so she was more than willing to give it.

Regina's hands began to claw at her tank top's hem, pushing it up, nails raking at the skin she revealed. She moved to take Emma's bottom lip with her teeth, pulling at it slightly before letting it go, and took the time to push the tank top past Emma's head and onto the floor. Grinding her hips onto Emma's, she heard a sharp gasp and smirked. "You want this don't you? You want me to take you hard and fast?"

Emma could have come then and there with Regina's sultry voice and dirty talk. In a breathy whisper, Emma pleaded, "Please Regina."

Threading her fingers in Emma's hair, Regina just gave an airy chuckle. Then she pulled Emma's head to hers and claimed her lips again, not giving Emma a chance to react. Their kiss was messy and sloppy, full of moans and biting and nipping and tongues pushing and sliding. But they still needed air, so with a particularly sharp tug on her hair, Regina moved Emma's head away so she could catch her breath.

"Regina," Emma moaned, wanting more contact.

"Ah ah ah," Regina tutted. "You aren't allowed to say a word. You are mine, understood? You will do what I say and not utter a single syllable."

Emma nodded, finding her arousal only growing.

"Perhaps I'll even allow you to moan. Now head back to the bed and lie on your hands and knees," Regina growled, after giving her yet another rough kiss. "I have to prepare some things, but no peeking."

So she diligently and silently went to the position she had been demanded to take. She heard some rustling from the closet, but kept her head facing forward. Then the steps got closer, and she suddenly felt fabric settling over her eyes.

"Can't ruin the surprise now can I?" She heard Regina's voice to her right, and then two hands clasp her wrists and pull them forward so her arms were now stretched in front of her, her back curving gracefully and her head was against the pillow. She felt leather cuffs snap onto her wrists, and she gave a light tug, finding that she was tied to the headboard.

The bed dipped a bit behind her, and she felt Regina's hands on her back, near her shoulder blades, raking her fingers through the skin enough to make Emma hiss. When the nails reached her backside, she felt her legs being pushed apart, and something sliding between her sex. Emma tried to move her body closer to it, but felt Regina's hands clawing into her hips, keeping her there.

"Oh no, we're going to do this my way," Regina said, before starting to slide in with the strap-on.

At first it was a tortuously slow process. She would slide in a bit, rest, go back out until only the tip was at her entrance, before steadily pushing deeper, this time a bit further. Each time Emma would gasp,only to bite her lip at the arduous pace. Then Regina began to pick up speed, and Emma was sure her eyes would roll right out of her sockets if she wasn't squeezing them shut so tight.

Soon enough Regina was slamming into Emma, her hips slapping the back of her thighs, warm hands keeping a firm grip on Emma's hips. She was completely immobile and at Regina's mercy, but secretly, Emma didn't mind that at all. Then she felt Regina's front push against her back, hands sliding to cup her breasts and fondle them. "I want to hear you moan, Emma," Regina murmured into her ear.

And Emma did, her moaning filling up the room as Regina kept pulling her up to the brink of ecstasy. She lightly whimpered when one of Regina's hands left their ministrations, but jumped when she felt fingers teasing her clit.

Regina chuckled. "Oh how much I enjoy making you squirm. You are so responsive. Do you want me to make you come Emma? Is that it?"

Releasing a shaky moan, Emma found that was the only thing she could vocalize right then.

"I'll take that as a no," Regina responded, and Emma was sure her devilish wife was smirking so widely as she went back to her original position, making Emma's back feel bare without her body to warm it up. Hands once more gripped her hips while she continued to slide in and out of her.

"Regina," Emma breathed, needing her release.

"Did I say you could speak?" Regina ground out.

Swallowing, Emma managed to start saying, "How else do you want me to-"

Her explanation was cut off as Regina huffed and then fully exited her. Unsure what was going on, she felt herself shift, now on her back, hands still bound and now crossed at the wrists.

"There much better. Now I can silence you properly," Regina said before she slammed their lips together.

Emma gave a soft moan which grew as she felt Regina push back inside and resume her rocking. When they parted, Regina nipped at her jaw. "There are plenty of ways to let me know what you want without saying a word. Now, do you want me to make you come?"

Deciding to try another tactic, Emma nodded vigorously, and was rewarded with a deep kiss, and fingers once more resuming their teasing her clit. Regina made short work of her, and soon enough, she felt waves of pleasure wash over her.

Once she was done, Regina stopped moving and removed Emma's blindfold, giving her a sweet kiss.

"Feel better?" Emma asked with a chuckle, still a bit out of breath.

Regina nodded. "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that?
> 
> Next up is the exact opposite: sleepy sex.


	13. Wake-up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know I'm a day behind, but that's because the last one went kinda slow for me.
> 
> And this is gonna be short, mainly because I don't like dragging things out and I literally don't know what else to add to it.
> 
> Also this is a continuation of the previous prompt.

**Prompt 13: Sleepy sex**

* * *

When Emma felt the sunlight begin to drift in through the curtains and warm her face, she smiled and sighed happily. Regina was tucked into her side, sleeping soundly, head resting on her shoulder. After last night's stress relief, they had been completely exhausted and just fell asleep naked.

But now, Emma had decided that her wife deserved a nice wake up call. So as slowly as she could, she extracted herself from Regina's grip, freezing when her wife shifted in her sleep, mumbling. But she needn't have worried, she was still sound asleep, and even better, was now lying on her back, perfect for what Emma had planned.

Crawling her way down the bed, Emma was now kneeling between Regina's legs, hands going to rub her thighs. Receiving no response, Emma leant down and brought her face to Regina's sex. She used her fingers to part her outer lips, and started to lick her length with slow and long strokes.

She heard the soft hums of confusion coming from Regina, clearly waking up but unsure what was going on. Lifting her eyes, Emma saw Regina raise her head sleepily and look down her body, meeting her wife's gaze after blinking to focus her gaze. Emma winked, and continued to lick, moving to circle her clit.

"Emma..." Regina gasped, hands flying to bury in blonde tresses.

"Morning, babe," came the muffled response.

After a few moments of licking, Regina seemed to awaken a bit more and added a bit of pressure, pushing Emma's mouth closer to her. Emma wasted no time in doubling her efforts, strokes becoming more determined and pressing further. She neared her tongue to Regina's entrance and heard a breath hitch above her. Slipping her tongue as far in as she could, she circled the inner walls and felt how Regina reacted to her movements. Extracting her tongue, she once more turned to Regina's clit, taking it into her mouth sucking the hardened nub.

The sensations kept driving Regina further and further to the brink of her climax, and she gasped loudly. She began to rock her hips, and Emma added her fingers to the mix, helping to push Regina over the edge and make her come. And come she did, releasing a very loud guttural moan while Emma lapped up her juices.

As she came down from her high, she felt Emma make her way upwards, planting kisses up her chest and neck, reaching her face. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked once they were face to face, Emma hovering above her.

"I did, until I was mysteriously awakened by this tickling near my legs," Regina quipped, moving up the slightest bit to give Emma a peck on the lips.

"Tickling? Psh, I am a pro at morning sex," Emma countered.

"Oh of course, when you're the one who wakes up first. When I try all you do is groan like a banshee."

Emma frowned in a way that Regina could only describe as adorable. "Not my fault you wake up at the crack of dawn."

Regina chuckled and then wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, pulling her down so they could kiss. Emma let out a soft moan when Regina raised her right knee -which was between Emma's legs - so her thigh would press against her core. She began to rub herself on the leg, letting out more moans of satisfaction.

Releasing one hand, Regina snaked it down to slip between Emma's sex and her own leg, finding that she was already soaked. "I love it when you're so ready for me," she murmured as she broke from their kiss.

Finding her destination, Regina began to tease Emma with one finger, sliding in and out. When Emma began to grow more frantic, she added a second finger, moving faster. Emma sat up at this, wanting Regina to reach deeper into her. Soon enough she had added her thumb, teasing her clit as she circled it. Adding more pressure, she curled her fingers, getting Emma to climax on her fingers.

As the blonde collapsed over her, spent, Regina brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean. "Hmm, delicious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what is next?
> 
> Being ridden.
> 
> Should be fun, I hope everyone enjoyed this!


	14. A Different Kind of Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's power on through this.
> 
> Apologies for dropping off with this, but my motivation had kinda waned, plus I was powering through finishing my Big Bang fic.
> 
> But anyway! Smuttiness is what you're here for.

**Prompt 14: Being Ridden**

* * *

Emma was certain she had died and gone to heaven.

Certainly there was no earthly way this was actually happening.

Her gorgeous wife was currently impaled on her strap-on, bucking her hips and riding her with such force that it was even making her see stars.

It had started innocently enough, she had no idea what she was going in for.

* * *

"Emma?" Regina asked, breaking away from their passionate kissing.

"Hmm?" Emma hummed in response, bringing her lips to Regina's neck, and peppering the skin with kisses.

"How would you feel about trying something new?" Regina asked, clearly trying to keep her voice from hitching.

Emma finally broke away, and moved to look Regina with a lopsided grin. "Lay it on me."

"Oh I'm planning to," Regina responded, pushing away from Emma. She added an extra sashay of her hips as she walked to the closet, heading to the chest where they kept all their equipment. When Regina returned, her left hand was carrying a motley of leather straps, and a purple dildo. Her right hand was empty, but that was because she needed it free to cast a spell. And with a wave of her wrist, she divested both of them of their clothes.

"No striptease?" Emma jokingly pouted, planting her hands on her hips.

Regina hummed as she shook her head, walking up to Emma until she stood merely a breath away. "Alas not this time. I have something much more delectable in mind for you."

And so, with a hand placed firmly on her chest, Regina began to push her back onto the bed, until the back of her knees hit the mattress. Emma got the hint and let herself fall onto the bed, and then shifted so she was lying in the middle of the bed, head on the pillow.

With a smirk, Regina followed, moving on her knees until she was straddling Emma's chest. Emma caressed Regina's thighs when she sat, leading her to wink at her wife. Regina let the contents of her left hand fall on the bed to her side, and grabbed the leather cuffs again, grabbing each of Emma's hands before cuffing them, followed by grabbing two leather strips and tying them off. Out of instinct, Emma tested the bonds, and Regina chuckled. "You're not getting out of that for a while."

Emma scoffed playfully. "Wasn't trying to get out, I was just checking how strong it was."

"Of course. Are they to your satisfaction?" Regina mockingly asked, moving down so she was now sitting between Emma's bent legs.

"Yep, carry on with whatever your master plan is, my queen," Emma cheekily responded, garnering a very wide smirk.

Regina did, grabbing the leather harness and fastening it around Emma's hips. Emma herself helped, raising her hips to make it easier for Regina. Once it was securely on her, Regina took the dildo and bit her lip as she attached it to the front of the harness. "I'm going to try something new, and it might feel strange at first, let me know if you want me to stop, okay?"

Despite Emma's position, she still managed to wrap her legs around Regina in such a way that it forced Regina to move forward, landing nearly on top of Emma's chest, catching herself by pressing her palms beside Emma's sides. With the closeness, Emma was free to raise her head a bit and kiss Regina softly. "Hey, I agreed to this, didn't I? I like being taken by surprise, and I'm sure I'll love whatever you have in mind."

Feeling more confident, Regina smiled, kissing Emma again before righting herself and moving back. She sat back on her heels and started to stroke the dildo, and then Emma began to feel it.

Literally feel it.

She looked down and saw Regina still stroking the deep purple toy, but she could actually feel the touches that Regina was placing. "There's a spell," Regina began, not looking up, "that allows a person to feel things through inanimate objects."

"Oh," Emma could  _definitely_  understand how the spell worked. So when Regina placed a tender kiss on the tip, she let out a moan at the sensation.

"How does it feel?" Regina asked, rubbing the palms of her hands over the inside of Emma's thighs.

"Like I should be fucking you senseless right now," came Emma's breathy response.

Regina let out a chuckle before getting up on all fours and moving so that her core was hovering directly above the toy. Emma had been prepared for what was surely going to be the newest experience of a lifetime, but was instead met with Regina's lips kissing her own. Not that she minded kissing Regina - she'd have to be crazy to not enjoy that - but she was needing to feel what it'd be like to enter Regina like this, so she let out a whimper and raised her hips ever so slightly, feeling the tip of the toy poke at Regina's clit.

But obviously Regina just chuckled once more and moved her hips so that she was no longer accessible to Emma, before settling on her stomach, running her hands all over Emma's breasts, letting out a content hum as she broke their kiss. "Someone's needy."

"Regina..." Emma whined, straining her arms. "Please!"

"Please what, Emma?" Regina teased, moving her hands to massage the mounds.

Emma let out a growl and raised her head, looking Regina dead in the eye. "Fuck me."

"Oh, that I can do," Regina smirked, before moving to her previous position.

As Regina lowered herself onto the dildo, Emma let out a loud gasp. She could actually feel Regina's walls move to accommodate her, and it felt phenomenal.

Moaning contently, Regina let herself be filled, and then braced herself with her hands splayed over Emma's chest before beginning to move, riding her wife slowly before picking up speed.

At that point, Emma was in pure bliss. She felt Regina move around her, and every time Regina moved down, she would let out a grunt of satisfaction. She was content to let Regina take the reins, at least for now.

Stopping, Regina impaled herself and then brought her head closer to kiss Emma. "How's this for you?" Regina asked with a breahless murmur.

"Heavenly," was Emma's response.

With a chuckle, Regina bucked her hips forward once, making Emma moan. "Are you close?"

Emma wasn't exactly sure how it worked, but the spell was making her horny as hell, and she could feel herself nearing her climax before Regina stopped, though it certainly didn't recede, especially when Regina moved again. So with a swallow, she nodded.

She should have known that Regina was asking to tease her, especially when Regina reached around to flick Emma's clit, leading to her thrashing around. With a smirk, Regina seemed satisfied with her reaction and began to rock once more against her, and in no time, the air was filled with moans and laboured breathing as they reached their respective climaxes, Regina first, and Emma following soon after.

Collapsing against her wife's chest, Regina was spent. But she had enough energy to lazily lift her hand and undo the cuffs, and she was immediately engulfed by Emma's strong arms. "Hmm, I really liked that," Emma murmured. "Different, but still so good."

Regina smiled, and her eyes widened as Emma shifted. The spell was still very much functioning, and with a gentle thud, she was now on her back, looking up at her wife's smug smirk. "Now, my turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a lot of people were asking for g!p, and while I suppose I can understand the attraction, I have also come across several people who have said that it's transphobic to do so. And since I wanted to avoid such polemic dichotomies, I settled on a middle ground.
> 
> Hope this was alright, and due to tradition every fifth prompt is a mystery!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	15. No Paperwork Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see people are still enjoying this!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I had to finish edits for my big bang fic, plus I was celebrating my birthday yesterday, so here we go!

**Prompt 15: Trying to distract the other with sex while they're "busy"**

* * *

Emma went inside Regina's office and found her lovely wife still working. She was hunched over her desk, behind a mountain of paperwork, pen scribbling quickly, wearing her glasses that, in Emma's opinion, just made her even sexier. "That much paperwork?"

Regina looked up and smiled, taking off her glasses as she said, "And more. Honestly, I'm at home, it's Friday evening, and instead of getting to spend my evening with you, I'm here dealing with all this mess."

A sigh and then Emma suggested, "Maybe you could just leave it for later?"

"I can't, it all needs to be done by Monday," Regina responded, returning to her work, glasses once more perched on her nose.

"And it's Friday," Emma haltingly replied, wondering if she was missing something.

Regina looked over her glasses at Emma and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Emma, I just want to have the weekend free, so I'll try to get it all finished by tonight and then no distractions during the weekend."

Emma nodded in understanding, but rather than leave the office, she just walked up to Regina's desk, splaying her hands on the free surface that she could find. Regina looked up once again and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Are you going to help me with this paperwork Emma? Because I will be meticulous on checking it over."

With a hum, Emma responded, "Helping: yes. With paperwork: not so much. In fact, I think you'll find that you'll be a bit preoccupied to do paperwork, but if you manage it, kudos to you."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma's response. "What are you planning?"

"All work and no play makes Regina a very dull woman," was all Emma said before she got to her knees and crouched under the desk. Much like her office desk, her desk at home didn't have a back, since she preferred the fresh air that greeted her legs while she sat, especially when working the long hours. It, of course, also offered no privacy, but Regina never really minded it. But now it was the perfect way for Emma to approach her without getting Regina to move an inch.

Her breath hitched when she felt Emma's hands on her knees, moving slowly upwards, bunching the skirt up. "Emma, I shouldn't."

"But you will," Emma responded. "Because you need it."

It was true that Regina had been really busy lately, and was desperately in need of something to relax her, though she had had practically no time off. But it seemed that her wife was diligently taking care of that.

She thought about the possibility of perhaps being able to multitask, but when Emma magicked her panties away, and she felt Emma's hot breath near her, Regina realized that she was a fool if she thought it was going to be at all possible to concentrate on anything but her wife's ministrations.

Emma meanwhile, was getting ready to go to town on Regina, bringing her fingers to part her wife's lower lips and splay Regina to her. She smirked at what she saw. "Well if I had known you were so wet for me, I would have just taken you to bed."

Regina gripped the edge of her desk in anticipation. "Are you going to just be making quips all night while under my desk, or are you going to get started any time soon?"

"So needy," Emma cheekily responded, taking one long lick along Regina's core.

The very vocal moan Regina didn't manage to swallow was all the response Emma needed to continue. She shifted herself so that Regina's thighs were resting over her shoulders, giving allowing her to move even closer. Regina's legs coiled around her and she let go of the desk, burying her hands in Emma's hair. So much for resisting, she was absolutely powerless against her love.

Emma moved her right hand to begin teasing Regina's entrance, starting with one finger while she continued to lick Regina, giving special attention to her clit. After a few moments, she entered Regina with said finger, while her tongue flicked the clit. By that point, her sound had been cut off, as Regina's thighs closed around her head, muting everything. But she could still feel Regina's voice reverberate around her, and her moans made Emma pick up her pace, removing the finger only to replace it with two, moving back and forth as well as curling her fingers inside her wife.

It was overwhelming Regina, which was why it was no surprise that she came not too long after. Emma lapped it all up, licking her clean as best as she could. Regina meanwhile was trying to catch her breath, untangling her legs from Emma's body, looking down at the blonde with a soft smile. "Alright, I admit it, I really needed that."

"Of course you did." Emma just grinned knowingly, not moving from where she was kneeling. She continued to stroke Regina's legs soothingly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to continue my paperwork," Regina said, picking up the pen again.

It wasn't long before she felt Emma's fingers crawling upwards again. "Emma," Regina warned.

"Yes?" Emma innocently responded.

She looked down at the very not-innocent face her wife was sporting. "I need to work."

"And I need to do my wifely duties, so relax, let go of the pen. I'm sure whoever's paperwork that you're damning to the long-gone Chernabog will greatly appreciate it if you tackled it tomorrow."

Regina rolled her eyes and decided to try another tactic: stone-cold ignoring. She crossed her legs and continued to work.

After a few minutes of fruitless attempts to get Regina to relent, Emma huffed and got out from under the table. Just when Regina was about to decree victory, she noted from the corner of her eye that Emma was making her way around Regina, coming to stand directly behind Regina's chair, her front firmly pressed to the back of the chair's backrest.

"Whatever it is you're planning, Emma, you better cease it now," Regina stated without glancing up.

Clearly, Emma wasn't going to heed her warnings, and instead just swept Regina's hair away from the left side of her neck, attaching her mouth near the pulse point, kissing and nipping the skin there.

Regina once more felt her control slipping, but she was determined to not give in to Emma twice. Although she loved her wife and knew this was all in jest, she still felt like it was a personal need to try and see if she could resist Emma. Surely she couldn't be that weak.

As Emma's hands began to descend down the front of her body, massaging her breasts along the way, Regina felt a shiver down her spine at how good this felt.

"Ready to give in?" Emma murmured against her skin.

With a hum Regina said, "Oh not quite yet."

So when Emma's hand sneaked down between Regina's legs to cup her sex, Regina felt the smallest needs to buck against the hand.

Emma's fingers began to ghost against her, reaching her clit and circling it before giving it a pinch.

Regina let out the quietest moans, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes.

Suddenly, Emma backed away, hands, mouth, and body.

Her eyes blinked open as Regina looked around in confusion, but she needn't have worried, as Emma was walking around to straddle Regina from the front. "You're putting up a fair fight, Madam Mayor."

"Either that, or you need to work on your persuasion skills," Regina snarked right back.

Emma scoffed. "As if. I'm a master at seduction."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You? Miss 'she's beauty, she's grace, she'll flat on her face'?"

"It does not happen that often!" Emma pouted.

Chuckling, Regina kissed Emma's pout away, her hands moving to snake around Emma's waist, pulling her close. "You know I still love you despite your lack of coordination."

"Yeah yeah, lay on the charm," Emma responded, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it was you who wanted to get me away from work, so I'd say you're succeeding at it quite nicely," Regina conceded.

"Victory is mine, as expected," Emma grinned, going in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> Oh Monday's prompt should be fun: Orgasm denial/edging.


	16. The Hour-long Standoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, let's keep it going.

**Prompt 16: Orgasm denial/edging**

* * *

"You want to come, don't you?"

There was a loud affirmative moan in response.

A mirthless chuckle rang out. "Why should I let you when you've been so bad?"

Raising her head, she let out a low growl and glared at her wife.

"Oh don't give me that. You're liking this game, after all, it was your idea."

That was true, it had been her idea. But she couldn't very well curse her out for being so diabolical.

"So, do you want me to continue?" Emma asked with a mischievous grin, curling the still sheathed fingers in her wife.

Regina's response was to buck her hips, trying to move against the fingers to get some friction. But of course Emma would be smart about it, and remove her fingers, leaving Regina feeling completely empty.

To show her displeasure at the situation, Regina grunted.

"Sorry ma'am. I don't speak guttural moans; too bad you have that gag on your mouth, otherwise you could be so much clearer with what you wanted."

Regina hoped her glare was better at communicating that  _that_  particular addition hadn't been her idea. Not that she actually minded, but she could tell Emma was having a field day with this.

* * *

"How long do you think you can hold out without coming?" Emma asked. They were lying in bed together, completely spent after a vigorous love-making session, but still not fully ready to turn in.

"Hmm, long enough," Regina murmured in response.

Emma looked down at the woman in her arms, eyebrow raised in disbelief. "'Long enough'? Talk about a cop out answer."

"I consider myself to have incredible stamina to resist giving in to such whims, unlike you, who would probably cave within minutes."

"Is that a bet?" Emma asked with a bark of laughter.

"Perhaps," was all Regina said.

However, the next morning, Regina wasn't expecting to be stopped on her way to work, and when she glanced at the rear-view mirror, she saw Emma approaching her car. Wondering if this was a joke, she cheekily greeted with, "Is there a problem, Sheriff?"

Emma kept her face stoic as she said, "There is, your right tail light is busted, and you were driving a little bit over the speed limit, Madam Mayor."

Deciding to humour her, Regina said, "You are well-aware of the tail-light, in fact, you said you'd take the Benz in this evening to Michael's garage to get it fixed, and my hurry was entirely due to your wake-up call, as you'll very well remember."

"I consider all of that to be excuses," Emma gravely responded. "You might consider yourself above the law, ma'am, but I'm still gonna have to write you a ticket. License and registration."

Regina couldn't fathom what angle Emma was working, so once again she acquiesced to hand over the documents to her wife, waiting as Emma wrote on her pad before ripping the sheet off and handing it to her. "Please note that if you take too long to pay the fine, you will get a penalty for it, as well as a temporary suspension of your license."

Taking the ticket, Regina's eyes bugged out. "60 dollars?! Emma what the hell kind of game is this?"

"Talking back to an officer can be constituted as unlawful. Do you want me to raise that fine?" Emma asked, putting the pad of paper away and crossing her arms in front of her. Regina saw the faint smirk, Emma was enjoying this. When Regina said nothing, Emma added, "If you wish to dispute it, you can follow me to the station and we can figure out...alternative payments?"

Now Regina got it, and she smirked. Emma was quite the sneaky one.

* * *

The idea was simple, survive an hour without orgasming, and she would be free, her fine paid. However, Emma had a variety of tricks up her sleeve, starting with cuffing Regina's hands on the cell's bars, using a high horizontal slat to keep her arms raised and taut, toes barely brushing the floor.

"My my, you're quite horny already," Emma had commented as she undid Regina's skirt and slipped her fingers into her panties. "Have you been thinking of all I could do to you in 60 minutes?"

"Emma, please..."

That had apparently been the wrong answer, since Emma backed completely away, only to return a few minutes later with the yellow police tape, ripping out a strip and taping it over Regina's mouth, effectively shutting her. "Much better. Although I love listening to your voice, I can't have you trying to influence me with your words, ma'am. What kind of an officer of the law would I be if I did that?"

Regina couldn't very well inform Emma what she thought of that statement, and the idea didn't last long, as her brain short-circuited mere moments later as Emma brought her lips to Regina's neck.

Thirty minutes later, and Regina was still holding out somehow, not that it had been easy, Emma had put all her tricks to use. She had used her mouth on Regina's breasts, grinding into her, as well as fucking her senseless with her fingers, stopping just before Regina could claim release.

"You know, it's a good thing I closed the station, can you imagine how that would go? To be accidentally caught by anyone in town just innocently coming in to make an inquiry?" Emma asked, using her free hand to lightly feather her fingers over Regina's stomach. The shirt had been ripped apart within the first five minutes, and Regina was finding that the fresh air hitting her chest wasn't helping matters at all.

Her only option was to moan, writhing her body as she tried to get Emma to scratch that itch. Although she was proud, she had a limit, and she was ready to cave in.

"I'm unsure if you're really just holding yourself from coming, or if I need to step up my game," Emma thought out loud. "Probably the latter, right?"

Regina tried to convey a no by shaking her head, but Emma's smirk showed that this had been a fully rhetorical question. What was worse, Emma began to get down onto her knees, pushing Regina's legs against the slats of the cell, stopping her from moving but still holding her open for Emma to take a first lick.

And Emma didn't stop, sometimes she combined her fingers, or her teeth; she nipped, licked and sucked everywhere she could within Regina's folds, feeling Regina react to her ministrations due to force of habit, feeling the absolute need for release that Regina was practically going crazy for, but still managing to withhold by some power.

Then Emma began to move her lips upwards, kissing Regina's thighs before reaching her stomach, running her palms over Regina's sides, feeling the muscles ripple underneath her touch. As she stood up, she moved to rake her fingers over Regina's back, getting her wife to arch her back and thrust her breasts forward and towards Emma's eagerly waiting mouth.

"Do you want to come, Regina?" Emma asked, bringing her mouth near Regina's ear, tugging the lobe between her teeth. "Do you want to finally feel the release from my torturous teasing?"

Regina let out a wanton moan in response, going as close as she could in her current predicament to begging.

"Well, you've got eight minutes to go. Aren't you so glad I decided to take you up on your bet?"

Oh Regina was going to retaliate and claim her revenge, Emma would be beyond begging. As much as she was enjoying this, she needed to get back at Emma for her sneakiness and devious plotting.

"I can feel the rage from here babe, you might want to tone it down before you set the water cooler on the other side of the room on fire," Emma murmured, before she began to ravage Regina's neck with kisses and sucking the pulse point, certain she was going to leave quite a few marks.

Meanwhile Regina was certain she was going to combust. Emma was completely overwhelming her, and teasing her to the point that she was certain she wasn't going to be able to hold her orgasm in.

When fingers once more entered her, she let out a sigh of satisfaction, moving her hips to meet every upward thrust that Emma made. She glanced at the clock, and saw she had two minutes left. Emma's other hand began to tease and pinch her clit, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

Regina can't help but throw her head back, exposing more of her neck to Emma, feeling her moans grow more frequent, and she grew more restless.

"Come for me, Regina," Emma whispered, and that did it for her.

A loud moan preceded Regina teetering over the edge as she felt her orgasm roll over her. Emma didn't stop her ministrations, so a second wave came right after. Only then did Emma stop, magically undoing the shackles that kept Regina's arms raised, bringing the spent body of her wife to her and carrying her over to a nearby desk chair, sitting down with Regina on her lap.

"You did really admirable," Emma murmured, kissing every inch of her wife's face before she removed the tape from Regina's lips, giving her a passionate kiss that was returned with vigour, though a bit lazier due to the exertion. "Though I'm still in deep shit, aren't I?"

"Oh Sheriff Swan, you have no idea how much trouble you're in," Regina responded quietly but still firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> I wanted to try keeping it vague at first, see who you put into the roles.
> 
> I tried to see how Maine fines would work, but it was too confusing so I just tried to roll with it.
> 
> I know a few of you like having top!Emma, so this is for you folks!
> 
> Next up? Having one person clothed, and the other naked.
> 
> Who would you want clothed/naked?


	17. Apology Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not uploading the chapter folks, lots of things happened that started with ff net being down and then I just got lazy and I got sidetracked. Then I was updating some other fics, but anyway!
> 
> And! The amazing cover over on the first chapter is done by the incomparable Miss Lane! I really can't thank her enough for it!
> 
> So here we go! When I first started planning this chapter, mostly everyone wanted Emma naked, and then it ended up being 9-7 in Emma's favour in terms of nakedness, so it ends up working out, and that's what I'm going with!
> 
> This would happen maybe a few days after last chapter.

**Prompt 17: One person is naked and the other clothed**

* * *

Emma was certainly in for it. Regina had still been promising swift revenge on her impromptu little scene at the station the other day, but there was still no movement of retaliation.

So Emma went to do what any fool would do: potentially get herself in deeper shit by concocting a complicated apology plan.

When Regina had returned from work, Emma had quickly managed to distract Regina by kissing her passionately. Regina, obviously, let Emma take charge, enjoying the wonderful kissing session that her wife was providing. So much so that she didn't realize that Emma was moving them towards the living room and a nice wooden chair with a comfortable back until she was plopped down unceremoniously onto it.

She also didn't notice the silk scarves that quickly were tied around her wrists, binding her to the wood armrests. Really, she should have seen it coming, but she didn't.

"Emma, what's going on?" Regina asked, with the air of someone who knew she was about to become part of something, but wasn't sure how to react. She even raised an eyebrow and planted a lopsided smirk on her face.

"Oh nothing," Emma said coyly, standing up and backing away, hips swaying in a way that seemed extremely enticing to Regina.

"Really? 'Nothing' is why you tied me up to this chair?" she countered, disbelief clear in her voice.

Emma nodded. "Yep."

They shifted into a staring contest, Regina sitting there giving her the patented ' _Don't bullshit me, Sheriff Swan_ ' glare, while Emma stood practically aloof.

Regina broke first. "Alright I'm going to bite. Did I forget something?"

"Nope."

"Lose a bet that I was unaware I was participating in?"

Shaking her head, Emma scrunched her lips trying not to smile, and repeated, "Nope."

"Did  _you_  lose a bet?"

Once again: "Nope."

"Then?" Regina prompted, rolling her wrists as much as she could, prompting the blonde.

Rather than respond, Emma began to shrug her leather jacket off and chuck it to the side, where it fell on the couch.

"That doesn't really respond my question," Regina quipped.

"You'll see." To add, Emma winked, only further confusing Regina.

To be honest, Regina had half a mind of just burning through the bonds and wiping her wife's smug satisfaction clean off her face by making her quiver with desire, and kissing her senseless.

But then Emma's hands went to rest on her opposite hip, arms crisscrossing over her chest, scrunching up the hem of her shirt. Waggling her eyebrows, Emma began to pull the shirt up, until it passed over her head, and she threw the bunched up shirt on top of the discarded jacket.

Regina swallowed thickly, eyes growing wider at seeing Emma's strong shoulders and taut chest. Licking her lips, she focused on the black lace bra.

"See something you like?" Emma teased.

She nodded dumbly, too speechless to even utter a syllable.

Emma's hands trailed down her sides to come to rest right by her jean's button and fly. Undoing them quickly, she began to sashay her way out of the pants, letting them pool at her feet until she freed one leg, and used the other to kick them in the general direction that the shirt and the jacket went, missing the mark by a mile and landing at a lampshade. But she was too preoccupied to rectify that.

"So, Madam Mayor, I have a bit of a dilemma I was hoping you could solve," Emma said, moving to straddle Regina's thighs, clad only in the matching lace underwear. She slid a little bit up and down Regina's thighs, knowing that her wife could sense Emma's arousal through the fabrics.

"R-really? And," - Regina cursed her wavering voice and cleared her throat - "and what would that be?"

"Well you see," Emma began, moving her body so that her chest was practically flush against Regina's own, their breaths intermingling. "I might've misused city property and my position to tease my wife, and she might or might be planning revenge."

Regina's entire circuits were fried by this point, she was surprised she was able to form coherent sentences. "Really? And erhm, why would I be qualified to help with that? I'm not the one in law enforcement, Sheriff,  _you_  are."

"Oh, you two are close, and I'm sure you could figure something out, right?" Emma innocently asked. "Or do you want me to provide you with some...incentive?"

"Incentives would be good. I might be more inclined to help."

And Regina wasn't disappointed when Emma reached behind her to unclasp her bra, not even looking to where she was throwing it by now, her eyes fully focused on Regina.

Regina licked her lips once more, eyes roaming over the revealed skin. "Say I wanted to help. Surely you'd provide more than that?"

Emma hummed and leaned down to kiss Regina's awaiting lips. Regina was sure that if she wasn't sitting down, her knees would've bucked and she would've collapsed with the force of the kiss. She eagerly returned the kiss, moving her tongue to meet Emma's eager own, before Emma took her lower lip between her teeth, and then let go.

She was smirking way too satisfied, and Regina was weary.

"So, does that suffice?" Emma asked, looking expectantly.

"I think I'd require something a bit more substantial," Regina managed to say, certain her voice was betraying her arousal by its guttural timber.

"Substantial huh? I can do that." Standing up, and moving away from Regina, the brunette had a brief moment of panic, until she realized Emma was just removing her panties. "So Madam Mayor, is this better?"

"Much, if that's the best you can do," Regina hungrily said.

"Actually, I could do something even better."

Regina frowned, momentarily losing her train of thought. "You could?"

Emma's answer was to move back to Regina's chair, turn her right hand so her palm was facing up, get up on her tip toes, and perch on top of the armrest, covering Regina's right hand with her slick folds.

To say Regina was absolutely surprised would be doing a great disservice to how absolutely dumbfounded she actually was. So much so that she didn't even move her fingers at first, and Emma had to prompt her, "It's there for you to explore you know? I didn't just tack it on there because it's a comfy spot."

Remembering her motor functions, Regina began sliding her fingers as best she could, enjoying the feel of the familiar area, taking the opportunity by teasing Emma, circling her entrance with tight strokes, smirking as Emma closed her eyes and began to grind down on the finger, until Regina shifted, fingers moving to tease Emma's clit.

Just as Regina was getting more confident in her strokes, Emma stood back up and moved away. Oh how Regina wanted to get rid of that impossibly confident smirk her wife had. "Really?"

Once again, Emma didn't answer verbally. Instead, she got on her knees just to Regina's right. She grabbed Regina's wrist and shifted it forward until Regina's hand, still coated with Emma's wetness, was resting in the air. And then, Emma brought her face forward, bringing Regina's fingers into her mouth, licking and sucking them clean.

Regina bucked in her seat, her arousal skyrocketing. Noticing it, Emma looked up, and fuck, that just did it for Regina, she needed to get out of these bonds and take Emma right then and there.

But before she could call up her magic, Emma's right hand came to palm Regina through her dress pants, cupping her. All previous plans were forgotten as she began to grind down into it, needing the release. "Emma-"

Releasing her fingers, Emma looked up at her expectantly, head tilted slightly. "Yes? Is there something you need?"

"Fuck you," Regina grunted. Why did she have to explain herself? What else could she possibly want while in her situation?

It seemed, however, that Emma took it literally, for she shifted Regina's hand and herself, so she was once more straddling the armchair, giving Regina's fingers free rein under her, while she sneaked her own hand inside Regina's pants. "Better?"

"Indeed," Regina murmured, running her fingers along the length of Emma's slit. With a jolt, she noted that Emma mimicked her own movements, running her fingers through Regina.

Giving Emma a suspicious glance, she circled Emma's clit. Emma mirrored her exact movements. "If this is some kind of game, you will have a lot to answer for."

"No games," Emma murmured, going to kiss Regina. She let herself be consumed by the kiss, beginning to move her fingers with purpose, finding that Emma was keeping up the pace on her as well. Eventually, her movements turned rapid and frantic; they had stopped kissing, just focusing on moving their fingers through the cloud of arousal. She was nearing her orgasm, and Emma probably wasn't far behind, judging by her moans, and how soaked she was. By now, she was focusing her efforts on Emma's clit, and with a pinch, she saw her wife beginning to unravel, but not before she also added pressure to Regina's own nub, teetering her over the edge as well.

As they took a moment to catch their breaths, Emma lazily undid the knots, and Regina was finally able to move their arms. They migrated to the couch, where Regina held Emma in her arms, stroking the naked blonde's hair.

"So, does this mean I'm forgiven for my stunt the other day?" Emma quietly asked.

Regina snorted. "Not a chance. I still have my revenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then! I didn't specify who would be doing what, so hopefully this works!
> 
> Next one is….coming from dirty talk only~
> 
> I'll try to post it today, but we'll see!


	18. Choose Your Own Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Updating took a lot longer than expected, but let's get this going!
> 
> This actually continues from the previous chapters and happens the next day.
> 
> As for this chapter, let's just say I was blushing profusely as I wrote it. Enjoy?

**Prompt 18: Coming from dirty talk only**

* * *

The jury in Emma's mind was still out on whether she could consider herself to be in heaven or hell.

One thing was for sure though, she wasn't regretting this, not even for a moment.

"You're very quiet," Regina murmured against her ear, her body so very close to Emma's back that she could feel the heat radiating towards her, but still not touching.

The reason for that was because Emma was biting her lip so hard she was sure her teeth would make punctures. But right now, it was the only thing preventing her from letting out a wanton moan. And such a moan would mean Regina was one step closer to her victory. Emma refused to give in so easily. It was already bad enough that Regina had surprised her, kissing Emma to distract her as she tied her wrists and then magically tied it to the ceiling, keeping her in place and unable to alleviate herself, the final touch had been to magic her clothes away.

"Come on Emma, surely you can't be that proud?" Regina continued, walking around to stand in front of Emma.

The problem was: Emma  _was_  that proud. This was Regina's revenge for Emma's last two stunts, try to make Emma orgasm just with her voice, saying the naughtiest things she could think of.

"Fine. Be stubborn. That'll just mean less time for me to fuck you senseless. And I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy that, now would you?" Regina continued. "I mean, if you're so hellbent on giving in to what you want, it must mean that I'm not enticing enough for you."

Squeezing her thighs closer together, Emma was able to ground out a terse, "Fuck you."

"To the contrary, I was hoping to fuck  _you_. But alas, it seems like you're not interested in that." Then, almost like an afterthought, Regina added, "Perhaps I should just leave..."

Emma's eyes widened. "What? No! I mean, maybe I'd be more enticed to give in if you told me what this delicious sex you're promising would include."

Regina's smirk went beyond predatorial. There was a hungry lust in them. "Is that so? Well I'm glad you asked."

Before Emma could react, Regina went to the vanity to grab a chair, dragging it so she could sit in front of Emma. Emma gulped when Regina sat back and crossed her legs in front of her. "Well first, for making me wait, I'd make you eat me out. Only using your tongue of course. I can just imagine how it'd be. I'd sit on your face, and your tongue would tease my clit, before you entered me, and hmmm how wonderful that would feel. Maybe you'll add your teeth to the mix, really drive me over the edge, just how I know you like to do it when you're particularly feisty. Then you'd clean me up, and the real fun would begin. Do you want to hear the rest?"

With a breathless pant, Emma nodded vigorously. She looked like she was using all her willpower to not come right then. Secretly, Regina was a bit impressed. But her horny self had had enough of these games. Standing up, she stopped right in front of Emma, her shirt brushing Emma's very perk breasts, their breaths intermingling. "I didn't hear you..."

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed via a moan. Her eyes were scrunched up tightly, knowing that seeing Regina wouldn't help. Not that her eyes closed truly helped her. Her mind went places, her mind's eye managing to envision everything that Regina was saying.

"Good. This part will be up to you, Emma. You choose how I fuck you. Like a choose your own adventure, if you will. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Emma responded, still breathless, her thighs probably resembled a pretzel right about now.

Regina chuckled. "Excellent. Now, you just ate me out, you're on the bed, and to thank you, I decide to kiss you all over. Would you like whipped cream with that?"

Emma's eyes opened in surprise, and Regina could see the pupils were wide with lust. Regina wasn't too big of a fan of whipped cream in bed, since she always found it too messy, so every chance they got, Emma practically jumped to do it.

"Yes," she admitted with a shocked whisper.

"I figured you might. And how delectable your body is with the sweet cream. I just want to eat you out. Your nipples are perfectly covered, so I circle my tongue all over to make sure I don't miss a spot. But you're getting quite a bit restless. Should I tie you up?"

Oh that was a tougher one. She liked her mobility, but being at Regina's total mercy was something she just couldn't deny when she was feeling particularly filled with need. "Yeah."

"My my, someone's horny," Regina replied. She began to circle Emma. Her voice was soft, unwavering. "But very well, with a wave of my hand, your wrists and ankles are tied with scarfs, and now I can enjoy my meal in peace. But it's done way too soon, and I can see you're flushed. So I decide to perhaps cool you off. Would you like that?"

Emma was needing that cool-off right now, so she swallowed thickly and nodded, not trusting her voice.

Regina dared to drag one solitary finger down Emma's spine, and the blonde shuddered like it was electricity trailing down her back. "So, I get up, and leave you on the bed. Certainly you're now hot and bothered, and when I come back, I'm carrying a bowl. Do you know what's in that bowl?"

Were she not so horny, she might have noticed the question was rhetorical, but as she didn't, she shook her head no. "Ice cubes."

Circling back to face Emma, she smirked at the hungry expression. Glancing down between Emma's legs, she could tell the moisture was there, despite the tightly crossed legs. "Oh yes, perfectly formed cubes of ice, so fresh from the freezer that you can see the cool chill emanating from them. I'll place the bowl on the bedside table, and grab two. One for each hand, and trail them down your body. Doesn't that feel good? The ice just melting on your skin, cool droplets trickling down your sides until there is nothing left. But I don't let you have all the fun.

"You see, I straddle you, and begin rubbing two ice cubes of my own all over  _my_  body. All for you to watch. But I'm sure you're itching to just do it yourself, aren't you?"

Emma's arms tensed as if she was trying to get out of her bonds. "Ah ah ah! No getting out quite yet. I need to hear your beautiful orgasm first."

Huffing, Emma's arms slacked, resigned. "See this is what happens Emma, you make a decision, and it has consequences. Like your two stunts this week, or allowing me to tie you up in this scenario I'm describing. But let's continue.

"We're now fresh out of cubes, so what should I do? Keep having more fun with you, maybe change positions, or should I just fuck you with my fingers?"

"C-change pos-po-" Emma could hardly get the words out. If Regina were to describe fucking her right now, she would just orgasm on the spot.

"I get your message dear," Regina smirked, hands ghosting over Emma's hips, not touching, knowing this would drive Emma mad. "But yes, let's change things up. After all, having you on your back on the bed can get so boring. So what you prefer? Against the wall? Or maybe draped over the settee? Perhaps I should take you outside of the bedroom. Like the counter top, or take you over a desk?"

Emma's eyes were bugging out. "Wall" was all she was able to get out. She could feel herself teetering on the precipice of an orgasm, and god she just wanted to give in, but she had to try and hold on.

"Excellent choice. I undo your bonds and begin to kiss you. Would you like it slow and sweet, or fast and messy?"

"Fast."

"Figured. And I'll be possessive. Oh you will be breathless as I take control, not giving you a second to adjust before I am kissing with all I've got. My tongue will lavish your mouth, and my teeth will bite your lips and drag those lips a bit, stretching the skin taut in that way that makes you moan so deliciously. Do you want me to replicate the moan?"

Emma really didn't need a demonstration of that, so she shook her head profusely.

"You know, I've decided that I'll only accept verbal responses from now on. And a lack of answer means I choose what I want. So since I didn't hear an answer, I will demonstrate just how that moan works."

Were her resolve not as strong, she would've orgasmed right there and then with the guttural moan Regina let out. It reverberated all around her body, goosebumps emerging all over her skin; the enticing woman knew just what kind of effect she was having on Emma. After so many years together with a healthy sexual appetite, she was an expert at pressing Emma's buttons, and she knew Emma was nearly there.

"You can give in, you know. I'm already impressed with how long you held out, and then maybe we can do all I've been telling you?"

But still Emma held on.

"Very well then, let's continue. So where were we? Oh yes, the kissing. Well, kissing is all fine and good, but I want more, I want to screw your brains out, so up you come, I pull you standing and then push you towards that wall over there." She pointed to the wall in question, knowing the visual would just drive Emma closer and closer. "Now that I have you trapped, the real fun can begin, as I hoist you up, your beautiful toned legs currently dripping your juices coil around my hips. And it's just delectable having your body fit so nicely with mine. I brace myself with one hand against the wall, going back to kissing you, while my hand snakes down to start stroking you-"

With a loud moan, Emma came, not sparing any sound for Regina's eager ears. Dropping down to her knees, Regina began lapping up everything, hands squeezing her thighs apart. Regina's efforts were rewarded with a second orgasm from Emma, and Regina didn't mind at all. When her wife finally calmed down, Regina began to kiss her way back up to stand, before ending with a passionate kiss on Emma's lips. "I'm very impressed."

"You didn't make it easy."

Regina chuckled. "No I didn't. Do you think you'd be able to handle the real life version of events?"

Emma didn't miss a beat. "You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that for today!
> 
> I believe this is now where I offer people a cold bucket of water or a shower?
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt: accidental voyeurism by an outside POV.
> 
> Now, I can probably guess with 100% certainty as to what everyone will answer, but I'll still ask:
> 
> Who do you think should be the voyeur?
> 
> Love to know your thoughts, and sorry for taking so long to update!


	19. An Audience of One, or Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping this going!
> 
> Go me! I'm glad last chapter was so enjoyable, I was definitely having a ball reading the reviews!
> 
> Alright, so as expected, mostly everyone's answers were Snow but yeaaaah no, that would be a bit too awkward! So let's go with the other popular choice shall we?

**Prompt 19: Accidental voyeurism by an outside POV**

* * *

Regina was definitely feeling frisky.

They had gone to Granny's for their weekly morning fix, and Emma could tell Regina wanted to jump her bones. She wasn't helping her wife by rubbing her ankle over Regina's calf.

As if warning her against continuing this, Regina glared at her.

"Morning you two, your usual?" Ruby greeted, coming to a stop at the foot of their table.

"Yep, Regina's just  _famished_ ," Emma responded with a smirk aimed at her wife.

Ruby frowned, but decided that she would be happier just not asking and turned on her heel, leaving the couple be.

"What in the world are you playing at?" Regina hissed, reaching below the table to smack Emma's leg away.

Emma looked affronted. "Who says I'm even planning anything? Can't I just tease you?"

"With that look you have, I just don't believe you."

Raising a mock hand to her chest, Emma gaped. "Oh you wound me."

Leveling her with a glare, Emma finally caved. "Fine, I might be just trying to rile you up and see how long it takes before you just drag me to the bathroom at the diner and have me take care of that itch."

Regina was impressed. "Well why didn't you just say something in the first place?"

Crooking a finger towards herself, Regina stood up and then walked to the bathroom. Emma didn't waste a second before following.

* * *

When Ruby returned to the table with their orders, she was surprised to see that neither Emma nor Regina were at their tables. "Weird," she murmured, before shrugging and going to bring them to Granny.

"What happened? Did I get the order wrong?" Granny asked, eyeing the full tray in Ruby's hands.

Ruby shook her head. "They weren't there."

Granny just huffed and took the plates back. "Oh, can you go make sure the sign in front of the bathroom is still there? You know these people always knock things down. Then call Leroy again, I want this door fixed  _before_  the end of the day, or I'm gonna cut him off the next time he and his dwarfs want to host a party here."

"Sure thing Granny," Ruby nodded and headed to the back. Like Granny had surmised, the sign that said that the door lock was broken and that the door was opening by itself was face down on the floor. The door, currently half ajar, opened outwards for some inexplicable reason that Ruby had never been able to figure out. As she went closer to shut it once again and tape the notice, she found herself looking on a scene she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

Emma was on her knees, between Regina's legs, the mayor's skirt hiked up around her waist, while the sheriff's strong arms were coiled around tone thighs. Regina moaned and clutched at Emma's head, fingers intertwined with blonde tresses, pushing her wife's head closer to her core, her panties pushed to one side so Emma could reach everything uninterrupted.

Ruby felt her face flush as she heard the moans, and was glad that Regina was clearly so into it, her eyes were shut tight and she didn't see that they had an audience.

She clenched her legs tighter as it seemed that Emma doubled her efforts, and god it looked so hot. If Ruby wasn't happily married, she would definitely be jealous. Somehow, she couldn't stop watching the spectacle. She was so entranced, she didn't even hear someone had sidled up to stand beside her.

"Seriously?" Granny grumbled beside her, making Ruby jump a mile, but thankfully she had managed to keep her wits about her enough to not scream and thereby catch the attention of the two women having sex on the diner's restroom. "You look like a preteen boy watching his first sex scene."

"It's hot!" Ruby hissed back, her eyes glued to the back of Emma's head.

"Boy, your love life needs some spicing up, even  _I've_  had better," she said before she walked back to the diner.

Ruby was finally able to tear her eyes off to stare after her grandmother. Okay, that was totally  _not_  something she needed to hear. But she whipped out her phone and left to call Belle and have her ready for one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that! Second choice was Ruby, with Granny a close third, so I added her into the mix.
> 
> Sorry this was shorter, but I wasn't too sure how to do this one.
> 
> As is tradition, Friday's prompt is a secret!
> 
> Love to know what you thought of this!


	20. A Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter 20!
> 
> Finally, only one week left, and this small series will be over!
> 
> Well, I'm not sure if it'll be over-over, but probably.
> 
> But let's get this started!
> 
> And the chapter is for the very talented Misslane, whose graphic inspired the plot for the chapter!

**Prompt 20: Biting and/or marking**

* * *

"I want to propose something," Regina murmured in Emma's ear, coming up behind Emma and throwing her arms around Emma's shoulders, draping them over her wife's front. They were in the living room, Emma had been leisurely reading a book, but Regina had an idea that was nagging her, so she decided to interrupt the reading time and voice it.

Emma gave an interested hum in response, and turned her head a bit to look at Regina, silently asking her to continue. But she didn't get an answer right away, and instead was treated to a series of lavish kisses to her neck, her shoulder, and even her exposed clavicle. They were feather touches, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make Emma shudder and involuntarily moan.

"You know how sometimes we let our ex-villainous sides out to play?" Regina began, ghosting her lips over Emma's flushed skin, enjoying the feeling of Emma squirming beneath her, trying to keep herself from moaning louder.

"Y-yeah?" Emma breathlessly responded before returning to biting her lip to not throw it all to hell and take Regina then and there.

"How about we make a battle of wills? We both let our evil selves out at the same time for a bit of fun?" Regina said, dropping the attention to Emma's skin - much to the blonde's chagrin, who made sure to let out a very vocal groan of displeasure. But she needn't have worried, Regina made her way around to the front of the couch, facing her wife. She took the book from Emma's hands, bookmarking the page and setting it down before going to straddle her.

"Okay, I'm intrigued, what did you have in mind?" Emma asked, hands automatically going to Regina's hips, throwing her head back as Regina returned to her kissing of Emma's neck and shoulder, hands tensing whenever Regina neared a sensitive spot with her lips.

With a chuckle, Regina said, "Well, the point would be to dominate the other fully, mixing it up with a bit of strip teasing."

"Sign me up," Emma grinned before moving to capture Regina's lips in a heated kiss in anticipation for when they'd begin their little play.

The game was simple. Both women would don clothes their evil alter-egos wore, and the objective would be to make the other orgasm as many times as it took to get them naked, each orgasm equalling one article of clothing. They weren't allowed to use magic to facilitate the other to come or to remove clothes, because there'd be no fun in that!

So half an hour later, they were meeting in the foyer. Emma was clad in her black leather getup from her Dark Swan days, while Regina had revived one of her black and red early pantsuit ensembles, complete with the wide brimmed red hat. She had decided against wearing a dress, otherwise Emma would have an unfair advantage, and she wasn't fancying wearing a corset to even out the amount of clothing.

She let her gaze pore over her wife, calculating, but betraying nothing. To say the outfit was very sexy despite showing very little skin was a conundrum easily explained with Emma's natural beauty. "I see you decided against bleaching your hair," Regina said with a sneer. As intimidating as Dark Swan had been, the bleached hair had been a bit too much. But she was wearing it in a bun, which gave her this strict teacher sort of look.

"Indeed, and you went for a not-so-sensible pantsuit," she remarked, voice low as she took in the vibrant red jacket and black leather pants.

"Well I couldn't let you take advantage, now could I?" Regina responded, stalking forward with patience and grace, the heels of her boots clacking against the floor. "Now, are you ready to submit?"

"To you? Never." With a wink, Emma closed the distance and a hand rushed out to clutch Regina's chin."But you will be mine."

Without further ado, she crashed their lips together for a bruising kiss. It had none of the softness of their last kiss, but Regina was revelling at what this kiss was doing to her libido. Regina could do little as Emma slid her tongue into her mouth, swallowing her moan. Their teeth clacked against each other and their lips moved almost of their own accord.

But Regina cleared her mind, using one of her free hands to clasp the back of Emma's neck, keeping her in place, and the other to rub her pelvic area over her pants. Emma tried to break free from the kiss, but Regina pressed harder, moving her hand lower to cup Emma, and squeezed ever so slightly.

The moan the infamous Dark Swan let out could not be muffled with the kiss, and Regina felt her hand sag a bit under Emma's weight as her knees buckled a bit. She smirked victoriously, ready to step up her game and sneak her hand into the tight pants in order to claim the first orgasm.

Emma however, wasn't going to be deterred that easily. Regina had relaxed when Emma's knees buckled, and in her hubris, she had taken advantage to break the kiss and led them to the nearest door frame, pinning her wife against the painted white wood. "You're not going to win so easily, my Queen."

"So confident," Regina purred, a confident smirk in place. It was almost like she was perfectly in control of the situation.

So Emma began to move her hands from where they were planted on either side of Regina's head, but found she couldn't; they were stuck. "What the hell?" Emma growled, arms tensing. "I thought you said no magic?"

Regina tutted, going to massage Emma's breasts over the thick leather jacket. "I said we weren't allowed to make the other orgasm or remove our clothes, not that I couldn't glue your hands to the wall. After all, I didn't think you'd be a stickler for rules."

Emma huffed, but was powerless to stop Regina's ministrations, hands wandering as she riled her wife up more and more, trying to claim the first point. Emma sagged, head going to Regina's shoulder. She didn't think much of it, happy to continue unravelling Emma, not noticing how the blonde was subtly moving her head past the high collar, before attaching her mouth onto Regina's pulse point, and sucking on it.

"Emma!" Regina squeaked, uncharacteristic in her surprise. Her concentration had waned, and Emma was able to break free from the magical bond and she took control, hands wasting no time in sneaking a hand past Regina's leather pants and silk underwear, finding the area already soaked. Her fingers barely brushed past her clit before Regina was already tensing, close to losing the first round.

Circling Regina's entrance with her middle finger, she saw Regina throw her head back in ecstasy, lips parting and eyes closing. Emma braced her wife with a hand to her hip, intensifying her ministrations. Regina had already resigned herself to being the one to orgasm first, so she just focused on the mounting sensations, feeling it finally crash into her in a satisfying wave. Emma's smug smirk at hearing her orgasm was enough to encourage Regina to keep her eyes closed, and try to work through the clearing haze of arousal to plan her counter attack.

She felt Emma lift her hat off, and she finally opened her eyes, only to be met with the outstanding sight of Dark Swan licking her own fingers clean of Regina's juices.

"Oh you're getting it," Regina uttered, rising to her full height, rushing forward. She took Emma by surprise, and led them to the living room. She threw Emma onto the large couch, straddling her satisfyingly by her pelvis, thrusting forward to cause Emma to let out a wanton moan before she moved forward to grab both of Emma's wrists and pin them over her head, looking down at her wife. "My turn."

Leaving the hands bound with magic, she sneaked a hand right into Emma's pants and began riling her up with deft fingers, trying to overwhelm her. Leaning down, she began to kiss Emma ferociously. As she picked up the pace, she felt Emma shift, and nearly broke her pace when Emma's thigh moved to brush against her still sensitive core. Determined to not be usurped from her sure win, she lifted herself a bit higher to be out of range and broke the kiss. But that turned out to be exactly what Emma wanted, as she moved so her knee could rub the area, and drive Regina insane.

"You are not taking this one," Regina muttered.

"We'll see about that."

Although Regina valiantly tried to not orgasm before Emma, she still ended up having to give in. But she was determined, and so after she came down from her high once more, she finished Emma off. They were both panting and catching up their breaths, having silently decided on an impromptu break.

"Any chance of you letting me out of these?" Emma remarked, shaking her arms. Regina undid the spell, and then moved to remove her boots.

Emma undid her hair and ran her fingers through it. Regina waited for Emma to continue undressing, but she made no move to do so. "I won a point fair and square, so you better undress."

Blinking, Emma held up the hair band and then smirked. "Got your first undressing right here."

Regina's face morphed to one of deadpan annoyance. Channelling the Evil Queen, she ordered, "That doesn't count. Undress; now."

Something in Regina's voice made Emma sigh and undo the clasps to her jacket. She wore nothing below, offering Regina ample skin to rake her eyes over. No matter how many times she looked over her wife's body, she was still astounded every time.

Since they had decided who would take off what, Emma had decided to keep her boots on, something which greatly pleased her since, when they stood up, Regina was quite shorter than her. "I'll wipe that smug smirk off your face in a little while."

And she did. They had migrated over to the kitchen counter, where Regina laid claim to her next point, and got rid of Emma's boots. Now they were on equal footing - more or less. The next two points were Emma's, in the dining room and the study, and left a very angry and nearly naked Regina standing in her panties only, while Emma was still sporting her pants proudly.

"You know..." Emma started, slinking much like a predator would around its prey, "I tire of migrating, let's take this somewhere better, shall we?"

When the smoke cleared, they were in their bedroom, and Regina barely had time to react before Emma was upon her, arms wrapped around her middle, carrying her to the bed before depositing her on the bed face down. She crawled on top, lying down flush against Regina, and then began to lavish the skin with kisses, sometimes nipping to leave a mark. "Mine," she murmured reverently.

"To the contrary," Regina murmured. With a puff of purple smoke, she was gone. Before Emma could even comprehend what was happening, she felt Regina climb to the bed behind her, Regina's front molding perfectly against Emma's back. She circled her arms to reach around Emma's front, and leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "I think this makes you _mine_."

Emma let out a loud moan at the words, as well as the bite on her shoulder. "Fuck."

"Once you submit yourself to me, I can do that all I want," Regina responded, rocking her hips hard against Emma.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that," Emma said between moans. But the truth was, she was losing focus, which was to be expected with Regina sneaking her hands around Emma's sides and rubbing her core over her pants.

"I think I am trying just hard enough, and you will be mine," Regina growled. She moved her other hand to tease one of Emma's nipples, and she pinched the tip, much to Emma's pleasure.

Meanwhile, Emma was finding it hard to maintain her control. Regina's hands were everywhere, and they were driving her closer and closer. When Regina's fingers made their way to her clit, she was already so close.

"My, how wet you are. Is the great Dark Swan so aroused by me?" Regina asked, still rocking her hips.

"You wish," Emma responded, though she knew her body was telling another story. When Regina's fingers entered her, she was so needy that she was on the verge of forgetting about their little contest and begging Regina to fuck her. But her pride was on the line, and she held her tongue, focusing on how good Regina was making her feel.

When Regina's fingers started picking up pace, Emma could barely form words and she felt her orgasm mounting, and let Regina make her come.

"Well," Regina purred, removing her fingers from inside Emma's panties. "Now we're even once again, just in our underwear. And since it's the final round, I say we change things up a bit..."

"What did you have in mind?" Emma asked, turning her head to look at her wife.

"Well for starters, no magic now."

Emma bit her lip as she nodded. "Deal. What else, your majesty?"

"Since we're both practically naked, let's just be done with the underwear and see who can make the other come first."

"Then get ready to lose," Emma responded, shucking her underwear off and moving away from beneath Regina.

Regina barely had time to remove her underwear before Emma was hooking her finger under Regina's chin and pulling her head up so she could give her wife a deep kiss. Regina's knees buckled at feeling Emma's tongue in her mouth, and she indulged in the kiss before she cupped Emma's cheeks and took over, taking a little victory in Emma's surprise moan as she stood up to match Emma. But she had to focus, the true prize was a bit harder to get. But she had a plan.

As did Emma.

She started to suck on Regina's lower lip and lead them to the wall, where Regina was quickly pinned against, with Emma's very sculpted arms on either side of her head. "Nowhere to escape to now."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, sinking to her knees. She nudged Emma's legs apart, and when Emma felt her wife's tongue take a first lick, she felt that her resolve was faltering. That was going to be her plan, but Regina beat her to it. And now she could just tense her fingers against the wall as Regina began to lick without abandon. And when Regina began to suck her clit, Emma nearly gave in and allowed Regina to have her final win.

But she wouldn't allow herself to lose. So she forced herself to step back from Regina's ministrations. Breathlessly, she looked down at her wife, who was regarding her in a mix of confusion and almost anger at her sure-win being taken away from her.

"You want me?" Emma taunted, walking backwards to their bed and lying down face up. "Then come and get me."

Regina got up slowly, a smirk on her face that had Emma feeling very aroused. Keeping the same pace, she sashayed over to the bed and asked, "And what would you have me do?"

"Sit here above my head and let me eat you out," Emma responded. Her heart leapt when Regina climbed on the bed, and got on her knees above Emma's head, but rather than face the headboard, she was facing the other way.

But Emma didn't think about it, and instead just pulled herself up to take her first lick of Regina's clit. Regina's moan only fueled her more, but then she felt Regina shift, and fingers began to tease her entrance.

"Fuck!" Emma's exclamation was muffled as she jerked her hips upward, and she lost focus on what she was doing because Regina was using her fingers and tongue, and it was driving her crazy. She heard Regina's chuckle and knew that her wife was fully in control. But not for longer. Emma fought against the haze of her arousal and continue to eat Regina out.

Much to Emma's chagrin, Regina didn't falter, no matter how she moved her tongue, which was infuriating as she knew which touches would get her wife to lose all control. But she knew that she was having some effect. Regina was soaking, and so she didn't let up.

Soon enough, they were both close to the edge. Regina had tried to move her hips and prevent Emma's tongue from reaching her, but Emma's arms kept her locked in place. They were each trying to bring the other to an orgasm faster, but with Emma sucking on her clit, Regina came with a loud moan crying out Emma's name, but not before curling her fingers inside Emma and making the latter orgasm right along with her, not at all quiet.

Once they both came down from their high, Regina collapsed beside Emma, and let out a shuddering breath. Emma turned to her and smirked. "I think this means I win?"

"We orgasmed at the same time," Regina huffed.

"You came like a millisecond before me," Emma countered.

With a frown, Regina then got a devious look on her face. "Best one final round?"

"You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that for today!
> 
> Sorry for the delay folks, life kinda took me for a spin!
> 
> Anyway, Monday's chapter is going to be: being shy about sex!
> 
> Ooooh, this is going to be fun!
> 
> Also, I think I once more got around to responding to everyone's reviews, hopefully! Thank you as always for the support.
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this one.


	21. Soft Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing this! Super sorry for the delay, but here we go.
> 
> I'm glad everyone enjoyed Friday's prompt, now this one will be a bit on the more romantic side. I'm also gonna switch it up a bit, as they will be dating for this story, rather than being married.
> 
> Also it's been jokingly suggested by multiple people to put a NSFW warning on this fic...which I find absolutely hilarious considering the title and the cover for this story, but just in case: NSFW!

**Prompt 21: Being shy about sex**

* * *

Regina was horny. She and Emma had been dating for a few months, and their kisses and touches had the expected effect on her libido, so she was itching to have sex with her partner. But Emma never truly committed to having sex, always saying she had to go home after their date, or that she wasn't feeling up to it. Of course, Regina wanted to respect Emma's decision, but she was very curious as to why Emma rebuffed her advances, considering the woman was clearly very interested in the physical aspect of their relationship.

So one day, Regina sidled up to Emma, who was cooking dinner for the two of them. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled herself flush against Emma's back and began peppering her neck with kisses.

Emma let out a laugh. "As much as I love this, if you don't stop, the food might burn."

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out," Regina murmured. "But if we're talking about things burning, I do have a burning question..."

"Somehow I figured that." Emma turned around in Regina's hold and smiled. "Shoot."

Regina bit her lip. It was easy to say she would ask, but she didn't want to upset Emma, she meant too much to her. "I'm not trying to pressure you to do it, but... is there a specific reason why you don't want to have sex?"

Emma blinked, not expecting this level of directness. "Oh. Uhm-"

Before Emma might get the wrong idea, Regina was quick to add: "I do respect your decision to not want to do it. I mean maybe you're the kind of person who wants to wait until marriage, but I'm just curious because you seem like you want to, but then at the last minute you change your mind and I'm just hoping it's not something I've done or..."

"Oh god no Regina, it's not your fault at all. And I'm totally not the wait until marriage type. If you forgot, I had Henry. I guess I'm just...shy about it." The last part came out a mumble, but since Regina was so close, she heard it.

"Shy? Why would you be shy? You haven't been with a woman before?" Regina asked, eyes finding Emma's to convey that she was in a safe space, that she could be truthful. They still had their own walls that hid bad memories behind them, but slowly and surely they were hurdling over them. This was clearly to be another one.

"I have...well, never one as beautiful as you." Regina playfully smacked her on the arm but let Emma continue. "It's just that, Henry's pregnancy- it left some marks."

"Stretch marks?" Regina clarified, wanting to make sure she was understanding it correctly.

Emma nodded. "I just feel so self-conscious about them, like I'm not pretty, and I'm just worried you might see them and be turned off and not want to have sex with me."

"Oh Emma," Regina whispered, before pulling her girlfriend in for a deep kiss.

They broke only to take care of the food, and once they were done, they ate a scrumptious meal, where they spoke of anything that they fancied, keeping the earlier topic closed. Once they had finished cleaning up, Regina took Emma by the hand up to her bedroom.

"Regina? What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I am going to prove a point," was all Regina said, before pulling her into her bedroom.

Emma looked around at the room she had only visited once before. It was a room made for a queen, but she didn't have enough time to process the room before Regina was speaking to her again.

"Sorry, what was that?" Emma asked.

"I said that I will never force you to do anything you don't want to. So here's what I intend to do: I want to show you that you have a beautiful body, and I want to do that by undressing you and kissing your entire body. May I?"

Emma only paused for a slight second before she nodded.

After the nod, Regina stepped forward and tentatively placed her hands on Emma's hips. "Last chance..."

"I'm sure," Emma said, more resolutely.

With careful and slow movements, Regina lifted Emma's shirt and pulled it off her, discarding it on the floor somewhere. Regina licked her lips at seeing Emma's toned body. How anyone could ever see her as anything but stunning was beyond her. So she voiced it. "You are so beautiful."

Emma just remained rooted to the spot and said nothing, her brain clearly short-circuiting at the gestures and the words.

So with another step, she pulled Emma close to her with a searing kiss, deft hands working on undoing the bra clasps and discarding yet another piece of clothing. Breaking from their kiss, Regina moved to nip Emma's jaw. "Lie down on the bed."

Emma hummed her agreement and after Regina stepped aside, she went to the bed, a bright blush on her face, and a smile that was going to only keep growing throughout the night.

After she settled on the bed, Regina climbed on top and kneeled between Emma's legs, her hands running up and down Emma's clothed thighs, as she leaned forward to softly kiss Emma's face all over, ending with her lips. As she moved to kiss her neck, Regina murmured, "Gorgeous."

Emma meanwhile couldn't stifle the soft gasps every time Regina's lips touched her skin, and Regina hadn't even gotten to her sensitive areas yet. She felt Regina shift and kiss her pulse point, and Emma moaned, feeling the quick nip of teeth. "Fuck, Regina."

"Patience, my beautiful swan," Regina softly said, moving to kiss Emma's shoulders.

And so Emma could only throw her head back and allow Regina to continue her kissing to her breasts, the kisses making her nipples hard and perk. Regina didn't neglect to kiss her arms, nor her palms, before returning to kiss her belly and chest. All the while, Regina kept on whispering how attractive she looked, and depositing soft kisses that tickled Emma's skin.

And then she finally kissed her waist, right above the waistband of her jeans. Regina began to undo the button and the zipper, her lips moving back to Emma's own, sharing a deep kiss, before Regina parted in order to pull Emma's pants and underwear off.

Once she was done, Regina regarded her girlfriend and drank the sight in. "You are so pretty Emma."

Then she began to kiss Emma's ankles, and worked her way up her legs. She kissed her upper torso too, and whenever she found a faint marking, she would kiss it. "I love all of you Emma Swan."

Emma cupped Regina's cheeks and pulled her up so she could kiss her. "And all of me loves you," Emma responded breathlessly, unable to believe how lucky she was that Regina was so amazing to do this for her. But now she was quite wet. "Fuck me, please."

Regina grinned and then started to move back down her body, depositing kisses, going to lie between Emma's legs. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that! Next up we've got: Talking about (but not having) sex. I'll try to have it up later on today.
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts about this!


	22. A Stimulating Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you missed it, I posted a chapter yesterday, so check it out if you haven't!
> 
> So where last chapter was more romantic, this one is plenty more on the evil side... I mean, I figure the prompt was to be like, a pairing sitting around, talking about how much they'd like to have sex, but knowing Regina, there's something much more evil in mind that she could do.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> They're back to being happily married here.
> 
> And NSFW, juuust in case someone wandered in here 22 chapters later, by accident, and didn't read what this was about hahaha.

**Prompt 22: Talking about (but not having) sex**

* * *

Emma couldn't move an inch. Her arms and legs were tied spread-eagle to the bed posts, and she was lying there naked and blindfolded, hypersensitive to Regina moving around the bed every now and then, her heels clacking on the floor.

It was silent, save for Emma's breathing and Regina's pacing. "Regina, please..."

"It's your majesty or my queen to you, and I thought I told you to stay silent, or do I have to gag you?" Regina's deep and sultry voice demanded.

"Sorry, my queen," Emma immediately retracted.

"Good. Now, do you know what you did wrong to be here?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I disobeyed your orders, your majesty."

"It's such a shame really. I mean, the things I could be doing to you now, but instead I have to punish you."

Emma breathed sharply when she felt Regina's fingers ghost right above her breasts. She tensed against her bonds, and she knew without a doubt that Regina was smirking at her.

"Enjoyed that? Imagine me touching your entire body like this." Regina's fingers moved between Emma's breasts and down her chest and removed them just before they could touch her clit. "But you have been bad, so you can't enjoy. You can only listen and imagine what could have happened if you had behaved. And you're forbidden from having an orgasm, so it'll teach you control as well. Should you fail, well...I suppose you have a good idea of what I'm capable of."

Emma really wanted to swear right then. Regina was going to be the end of her. She was so aroused, and Regina was going to do everything to make Emma even more aroused. And Emma was enjoying this so very much.

"Imagine how good it'd feel to have me touch you, do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes please my queen," Emma moaned.

Regina continued her pacing. "Not quite yet. But I can see you're very wet, imagine me sitting on your face and making you eat me out, would that be something you want?"

"Fuck yes...your majesty."

"Nice catch," Regina let out a deep chuckle. "Imagine tasting me, so wet and ready for you, and then me coming right in your mouth."

Emma could just moan and pant. She felt Regina shift and sit by the foot of the bed, and wondered what Regina was going to do next. She'd never heard Regina talk so dirty, and Emma had to admit, she was sounding very hot right now.

"Oh Emma, can you imagine how wet I am? My fingers are so slick, I'm soaked and I need you here. I'd sit on the edge of the bed and have you kneel at my feet, and you could eat me out and finger me so I could come over and over again."

After a moment, Regina added, "Or maybe I can fuck you senseless tied up as you are, until you're completely spent? I know you enjoy a wild night of sex."

"Please my queen," Emma tried again, her back arching as if that would help her.

"Ah ah ah, no sex or touching for people who can't follow orders."

"Can't you just punish me another way?" Emma asked.

Regina let out an amused laugh. "But what would be the fun in that? That way you'd get what you want. And tell me the truth, aren't you enjoying this?"

Emma couldn't lie. "Yes my queen, I am."

"So _Emma_ , it's a win-win situation, wouldn't you say?" Regina sighed and continued. "We've had no shortage in the places and positions we've had sex, so I could name countless times places and positions and just make you so so horny. Like that time you fucked me over the table..."

Emma certainly did remember that time.

"Or maybe the time we had sex in the jacuzzi. We've certainly had our share of adventures in debauchery wouldn't you say?" Regina shifted and then she commanded, "Open your mouth."

As Emma did so, she felt Regina slide her fingers in. "Now suck, and you can taste what you're missing out on."

And fuck, Emma really wished she had her hands free right then. Regina tasted so good, and she was clearly as aroused as Emma was. But before she could finish sucking Regina's fingers, they were removed.

"Now now, don't think you're out of the woods quite yet. But I don't think you'll last much longer, will you? You're so aroused, and you're dripping. Imagine these fingers entering you, and then moving in and out, in and out, over and over again. Imagine me speeding up, and rubbing your clit too, while my mouth was on your breasts. Oh you'd be thrashing and moaning and I would enjoy seeing you so much. And then, just as you're in the brink, I'd lean forward and kiss your neck, and whisper in your ear, come for me Emma."

Emma moaned and nearly came right then, but she held off.

"Good for you, not getting confused and thinking that this was an actual permission," Regina purred. "Or maybe, I could fuck you from behind, you really enjoy that don't you? Kissing your back, nipping your shoulders. How close are you, my little swan?"

"So close my queen. Please. I'm really sorry for disobeying you, but please: fuck me!"

Regina chuckled as she moved to remove the blindfold from Emma's eyes and grinned at her. "Enough for one day?"

"Yes, I'm so horny right now. Damn you're good at this," Emma said.

"Well, I was a queen, and many trembled at my feet," Regina haughtily responded, a lazy finger tracing down Emma's body.

Emma bit her lip. "I will tremble at your feet, but for a much different reason."

Regina just smirked, knowing their night had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo...cold shower anyone?
> 
> So I think I can just shift this by one day even though this is Tuesday's prompt. Rather than finish on Friday I'll finish on Saturday! So tomorrow's prompt will be...drunk sex!
> 
> Haven't the foggiest idea what to do for it, I welcome ideas!
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts!


	23. A Few Drinks Too Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I apparently forgot to post the 23rd chapter here?? This is so bizarre...
> 
> Anyway! So, super sorry for not having an update last few weeks, things took a bit of a wild turn and yeaah.
> 
> So let's go with drunk sex!

**Prompt 23: Drunk Sex**

* * *

The first thing Regina registered was that she had a banging migraine. She hadn't even opened her eyes or gotten stock of her surroundings, but she could feel the incoming massive headache. She also felt that her bed wasn't the most comfortable, though it felt familiar. She groaned as she tried to sit up, but her body felt too tired to do more than budge a few inches.

"R'gina, stop m'vin," came Emma's voice from somewhere behind her.

The bed started to move and Regina cracked an eye open to find that she was lying face down on top of Emma, her head on Emma's thigh and her own thighs resting on Emma's shoulders. If her head wasn't pounding, she would've probably started teasing Emma with her prime position, but instead she asked, "How did we get here?"

Emma groaned and tried to sit up, stopping once she found that Regina was smack on top of her and Regina's legs were on either side of her head. She could see Regina's sex in all her glory right in front of her, and while it was tempting to lick her, she could barely lift her head. "My head says we were drinking last night...a lot."

"Mine says the same," Regina agreed. "But we've never gotten this drunk...or at least we never reached the point of waking up like this."

"You mean totally smashed on the carpet after clearly having a night of passionate sex and now nursing the worst hangover in the history of hangovers? First time for everything," Emma grinned.

"Hilarious. Do you remember what happened?"

Emma screwed her face up in concentration. "It's kinda hazy..."

* * *

Emma just couldn't stop giggling. She was punch drunk, half naked, _very_ horny, and she couldn't stop giggling.

It had all started when Regina decided that they could work their way into the liquor cabinet to kick off their long weekend. That way they could relax after they had spent all week taking care of Storybrooke's newest villain, who had left everyone in a desperate need for a break.

So by 11pm, Emma and Regina were already quite inebriated, and as had become common after one too many glasses, they were both quite frisky. Neither was sure who made the first move, but they were both suddenly going in for a kiss. However, as they were both drunk, they missed their margins and Regina ended up planting a kiss to Emma's nose while the latter barely managed to kiss Regina on the chin.

"Well that didn't work," Emma slurred.

As they slowly backed away, heads swaying, they tried to hold their laughter in, though it didn't work for long as they started bursting into a fit of giggles that just didn't seem to end.

After a few minutes, Emma had composed herself enough to haltingly climb on top of Regina, who had lied down on the couch due to her laughter. Emma wanted nothing more than to take Regina's clothes off and kiss her entire body without abandon, but she couldn't stop fumbling and giggling as she tried to remove Regina's blouse.

"Are you even trying?" Regina giggled.

"I am!" Emma grunted. Her wife wasn't helping by squirming around, but eventually Emma got Regina's shirt off, and found herself facing Regina's breasts and perky nipples. She licked her lips and dived right between the ample bosoms, kissing and licking the skin there, grinning at how Regina's laughter morphed into gasps of pleasure and moans of need.

Regina's fingers meanwhile were teasing her arms and running down her back. Somehow, she had the skills to get Emma's tank top off more cleanly, but she was a little less successful with her bra. "Oh Emma," Regina moaned at a particularly effective nip on her skin.

Emma shushed her, wanting to focus on lowering the zipper on Regina's skirt, so much that her eyes were practically crossed over in concentration. "These pesky things are terrible. Next time we get drunk, we do it naked."

For some reason, Regina found that hilarious, and she felt the need to pull Emma closer by her shoulders. "Stop focusing on my zippers and look at me. Kiss me Emma."

And she did, her tongue entering Regina's mouth with practised ease that not even drunkenness could get rid of. And then she felt the entire world tilt on its axis, and she found herself looking up at the ceiling and her back hurting like a bitch. Apparently, Regina had wanted to flip them over, but hadn't considered that doing this while drunk, and on a couch, wasn't going to be easy. The result was toppling them over onto the carpet, and beginning the giggles anew. That was where they were now, and they were both having the time of their lives.

"Okay okay, I really want to fuck you, and I will do it, as soon as you get that damned skirt off," Emma rambled, tugging at the waist of the offending fabric.

"Why do _I_ have to get rid of it?" Regina pouted, looking down at Emma, one hand on either side of her wife's shoulders, feet coyly teasing Emma's shins.

"Because it's annoying and you're the one wearing it," Emma explained, petulantly crossing her arms and desisting trying to remove any more clothing.

"I will remind you that you have a little something called magic," Regina rolled her eyes and she flexed her fingers to remove the rest of their clothing.

And to have it all appear on top of Emma's face, who quickly scrambled to remove all the clothing from her face so she could scoff, "Oh come on! You did that on purpose."

"Serves you right for making me do all the work," Regina returned just as petulantly. "Now come here and eat your queen."

Emma did so quite happily. She slid down so she was between Regina's legs and moved her tongue around like a pro. Or so she believed. Her movements were a bit sloppy, but it only made Regina even hornier, to the point she was clutching Emma's hair with her hand and pulling her closer because Emma was making her feel so good with just her tongue, licking her hard.

Not even bothering to pick themselves off of the floor, they soon moved a more fulfilling position, with Regina sitting on Emma's face while Regina ate Emma out.

"I love 69-ing you," Emma murmured against Regina's core before taking a long and hard lick all along the length.

Slapping Emma's thighs, Regina growled, "Less talking more fucking."

"You love it when I do talk though," Emma cheekily responded, as she eagerly continued moving her tongue around, circling Regina's clit. When her fingers began to tease Regina's entrance, Emma felt rather than heard Regina's growl of frustration against her own clit, silently telling her to stop playing around. So Emma entered her with two swift fingers, finding her wife already so wet. She began moving in and out at a steady pace, though her movements were more loose, less precise.

For Regina, Emma's fingers were making her feel so good, she began bucking against the fingers, needing more. When Emma also started sucking on her clit, she was sure she could come right then and there, but her body didn't comply quite yet, instead she only felt her arousal mount to the point where she felt she would faint if she didn't come.

Emma wasn't faring much better. She was sure she was going to explode any second. Regina's tongue was doing wondrous things to her lower lips that made her want to come, but it just wasn't happening, and she felt the desperate need to have Regina make her come or she would do it herself. She needed it.

The room was filled with their breathless moans and groans, and then Regina finally felt the overwhelming relief that came with her orgasm. Her back arched and her mouth fell open as she let out a moan of satisfaction; she felt Emma replace her fingers with her tongue and was doing a fine job lapping up all of her juices.

Regina's fingers made their way to Emma's clit and begin to pinch and rub the area, quickly bringing Emma to her own orgasm. Once they were both lying there, spent and breathless, Emma said, "Can we just stay here? I don't want to get up or do magic to get us to bed."

She received no response but a snore, and she saw Regina was already out like a light. It wasn't long before Emma joined her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was this chapter!
> 
> Apologies if it wasn't so great, but my experience on this is quite limited.
> 
> In a few mins, I'll be posting the next chapter [and the penultimate one] which is secretly having sex!


	24. Under the Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on!
> 
> Penultimate chapter here with secret sex! For the purposes of this, our ladies are once more dating, very early on.
> 
> Gotta love the trope huh?

**Prompt 24: Secretly Having Sex**

* * *

"Hmm Emma, we have to-" Regina couldn't finish the sentence, mainly because Emma's lips on her neck were making it very hard to focus on anything else. Like forming coherent sentences.

"We have to what?" Emma asked between kisses, her hands on Regina's thighs, keeping her pinned against the wall. They were in an old storage closet at the station, having been too tempted to keep their hands to themselves when Regina decided to visit.

"Go. Everyone at the meeting will be wondering where we are," Regina finally said.

Emma stopped her kisses and groaned, settling her forehead on Regina's shoulders. "It's incredible how much I can love and hate a secret relationship."

Regina nodded. "I agree. But I'm not ready quite yet."

They had started dating in secret a few months ago, finally seeing the truth: that they were made for each other. However, for Regina, it was a bit hard to come to grips with everything. All of her previous relationships had ended badly, it was understandable why she felt that she might be jinxed.

Emma tried to reassure Regina that she wasn't going anywhere, but Regina just became more frantic, saying that if it wasn't death, something else would happen. So Emma acquiesced to keeping their relationship secret, though it was a bit hard considering that her family and their friends were more than a bit nosy.

"And I totally respect that. But I would love it if people knew you were mine," Emma said, kissing Regina's shoulder.

"I think you mean _mine_ ," Regina corrected, leaning forward to nip Emma's neck, prompting her to let out a gasp.

"Regina!"

Regina admired her handiwork. "It's a good thing you have longer hair, otherwise that would be out in the open for all to see."

"We're in summer! I like to tie my hair up every now and then," Emma countered.

"Then think of something else." Regina shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "You can always admit you have a very sexy and possessive lover."

Emma hummed. "That's very true, but then the questions will come as to who that lover is."

"Then tell them what you want. Go crazy. As long as nothing points back to me," Regina breathed, depositing more kisses and working her way up to Emma's jawline.

Emma let out a chuckle as she breathed, "For someone who wanted us to cut things short, you're in no hurry to actually stop this."

"Not my fault you're so tempting," Regina murmured against Emma's skin, moving to Emma's left earlobe.

"Oh so it's my fault then?" Emma asked, her hands moving to the small of Regina's back and pushing them flush together.

"It always is. Now, I've had enough of playing games."

The next thing Emma knew, they were in Regina's room, naked.

"Not one for foreplay huh?" Emma quipped, the cool air making her nipples erect.

Regina ran her thumbs over said nipples appreciatively and let out a hum, biting her lip in that way that drove Emma crazy. "Let's just say I want to spend more time fucking you and less time undressing you. Especially if we want to get to Town Hall in time. Now..." She took a hold of Emma's hands and led them to the bed, where Regina sat leaning back against the pillows, and Emma was on her knees between Regina's legs. "Eat me Emma."

Without waiting for another word, Emma dove right between Regina's legs and parted her lower lips to take a long lick. "Fuck you're already so wet."

"Less talking, more eating," Regina orders, her hand moving to tangle in Emma's hair, pushing her closer to Emma's mouth.

And Emma obeyed happily, eyes closing as she let her tongue do all the work, circling Regina's clit and entering Regina at times. She moved slowly, knowing just how to make Regina moan and drive her insane.

Regina meanwhile could just throw her head back and moan, unable to come up with a coherent sentence. She was so horny and already so close, she could barely move to push Emma's head closer to her core, moans getting louder and louder. Before long, she felt her orgasm mounting, and she just let herself go to the feeling.

Emma gladly lapped up all that she could, always proud to make Regina come and leave her so breathless. She deposited kisses all over Regina's chest, making her way to her neck, where she murmured, "You look so beautiful when you've been fucked."

She heard the guttural laugh bubbling up before Regina said, "That's because you haven't seen yourself after I'm done with you."

Taking that as an invitation, Emma crooked a finger towards herself and lied down on the bed to Regina's side. "Then what're you waiting for?"

They obviously missed the town meeting.

* * *

Of course, having a secret relationship wasn't all what it was cracked up to be, especially when neither party could keep her hands to herself.

The most embarrassing incident had to be at the Charming's family weekend brunch. The only saving grace had been that Henry and little Neal were out having some quality bonding time.

They were in the middle of lunch, listening to Snow regale some event that happened that week, and Emma decided that Regina's dress skirt was too short to not take advantage of it. So she maneuvered eating with one hand, while her right hand sneaked down to tease Regina's leg.

Regina, surprised, shot up and banged her knee on the table.

"Regina? Everything alright?" Snow asked.

"Yes, just a spasm." At Regina's terse answer, Emma figured she wasn't in the mood, but she was pleasantly surprised when Regina parted her legs and briefly brought her hand down to urge Emma's hand to continue.

It didn't take long for Emma to start entering her with two fingers, already so slick, fucking her at a steady pace while she ate her mashed potatoes.

Emma had to give Regina recognition, she knew how to hide her emotions; she certainly wouldn't be as strong in that same position if Regina's fingers were in her. But for all her poker face, there were some things that couldn't be hidden.

"Regina, are you sure you're fine?" Snow asked again.

"You're looking a bit flushed," David added.

Regina nodded. "Yes, I'll just go freshen up in your bathroom, excuse me."

Emma tamped down on her snicker as she was forced to remove her hand when Regina stood up and went to the bathroom. She offered a shrug to her parents who were still curious as to what bug bit the brunette.

Little did Emma know that Regina was gearing up to give Emma a taste of her own medicine.

"Holy shit," Emma breathed, hands going to grip the edge of the table.

"Emma?" Snow turned to her daughter, wondering if something was ailing her guests. "What is it?"

Emma took a second to gather her words and say, "Nothing, thought I saw a bug."

It didn't come out so convincingly, but she couldn't say the truth, which was that Regina was using magic to make it seem like a vibrator was teasing her clit. When Regina returned, she was all smiles, barely giving Emma a look and a wink.

Meanwhile Emma coughed to hide the "Fuck" that was threatening to fall from her lips. It was as if Regina had turned up the power on the vibrator, and it moved more purposefully around her clit.

"Okay what the hell is going on between you two?" Snow finally had had enough and glanced between the two women sitting across from her. "Apart from you two dating that is."

Emma coughed. "What?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "I know you guys have been in a relationship for god knows what reason you have for keeping it secret, and don't think you two are being particularly subtle."

Regina and Emma looked at one another. "How..." Regina started.

David laughed. "We aren't the idiots as much as you'd like to believe otherwise."

Snow nodded. "So now, what are you guys doing that's making you two so flushed?"

Once again, the new couple looked at one another before chorusing, "Nothing."

Emma's answer came out a bit shakier, due to the magical vibrator still being on. And then Regina turned it off, much to Emma's relief and chagrin, who was so close to coming.

With a sigh, Snow relented when she received no other answer, throwing her hands up as she said, "Fine, I get the feeling I'm better off not knowing, but honestly, if you think you're being subtle about your secret relationship, you're not. Unless your brand of subtle is bright red firetruck blaring through Main Street?"

Both women shook their heads, and Regina gave a brief description of what was ailing her. Snow reassured her, as she was wont to do, but Emma wasn't paying attention.

She was subtly trying to rub her clit over her pants, feeling the need to get herself off. But no luck, her jeans were no help, and soon enough they were leaving. Emma was very grateful, as she couldn't wait until she could shuck her pants off and finally get herself off.

But Regina had other plans as they entered the Mercedes. The magical vibrator started again, and Emma let out a moan as she whipped her head to glare at her girlfriend. "You are so evil."

"It's part of my post moniker, as you well remember," Regina quipped with a smirk. "How close are you?"

"So fucking close." The vibrator slowed down and Emma let out another moan. "Oh come on! Do you want me to come or not?"

"Not yet," Regina responded, seemingly driving slower. "I want to enjoy this. Consider it payback for teasing me during lunch."

"Seriously?" Emma's complain lined up with a moan and the rest of her answer was cut off as she slouched on the seat, feeling completely incapable of thinking.

By the time they got back to Regina's house, Emma was teetering on the edge. She was repeating a mantra of "Fuck" and it was pleasing Regina to no end.

Taking mercy on her girlfriend, Regina just transported them to her home office, with Emma lying on the couch, and she lied between Emma's legs, unzipping the blonde's jeans. Pushing aside her panties, Regina entered Emma swiftly with her fingers, and along with the magical vibrator, she brought Emma to an overwhelming orgasm that had her black out momentarily.

Regina grinned satisfactorily, and moved so Emma's head rested on her lap. She waited for Emma's eyelids to open, and then she began sucking on her fingers and moaning.

"Oh fuck me," Emma breathed.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Regina answered as she went to bring her fingers once more to Emma's clit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was this!
> 
> Gotta love some hijinks with the Charmings.
> 
> The last prompt, as usual, is secret. But I'll be sure to make it extra special.


	25. Naughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!
> 
> This one is dedicated to the wonderful Miss Lane, who wanted me to write how wonderful it was to meet her and how much I enjoyed her company, and then dedicate her a chapter in this fic, so voila!
> 
> The potentially final chapter of this crazy saga.
> 
> Let's go! We're back to them being happily married etc.

**Prompt 25: Getting fucked over a desk or table**

* * *

Regina had urges sometimes. And not the sweet tooth kind of urges. This was the urge to have extremely wild sex. It came suddenly and bubbled up until she felt she would go crazy if she didn't fuck her wife hard and soon.

So she wrapped up for the day and went to her home so she could change. She called her wife and uttered a brief command to have her come to her home office immediately to discuss some things.

Getting the gist, Emma got home in no time, briefly knocking on the office door before opening it. As she entered, she started saying, "Hey, you wanted to- whoa."

The abrupt end to the sentence was due to the fact that Emma had just laid eyes on her wife, and she blinked, mouth gaping.

Regina smirked, satisfied she still had this effect on her wife, but then again, her clothes - or lack thereof - certainly would render anyone speechless. Here she was, sitting on top of her desk, legs crossed, wearing nothing more than knee-high black leather boots and a deep red corset. "See something you like?"

Emma closed the door behind her and stepped up to the middle of the room before she nodded, still slack-jawed. "Yeah."

"Do you want to undress me?" Regina coyly asked, running a lazy finger up her thigh.

Once more, Emma nodded. "I really do."

"Too bad, you won't get to quite yet. You see, I recall telling you in no uncertain terms yesterday that you would be punished the next time we had sex. Do you recall that, pet?"

Taking cue from the name, Emma looked down as she responded, "Yes Mistress."

"Do you recall what it was you did that made me decide that?"

"I was touching myself without your permission," Emma demurely explained. It had been a challenge that Regina had set for Emma. Go one week without touching herself, but of course, Emma had faltered just last night, and Regina caught her.

Regina stood up and sashayed closer to her wife, who had her eyes firmly glued to the ground. "Excellent. As I have needs, I have decided to enact your punishment right now." She paused for a moment to hook her finger under Emma's chin so she could look her in the eyes to ask, "Do you have any qualms with that?"

"Not at all Mistress, I'm all yours." The smile in Emma's response was evident, conveying she was fine with playing this little scene, and Regina briefly smirked before she got back into character.

"Of course you are. Now, I have taken the liberty of clearing my desk, so undress, get behind it and bend over."

Emma scurried off to follow her instructions, and Regina didn't turn around at first, content with just hearing the shuffles and thumps as Emma got herself into position.

Once she turned around, Regina saw her naked wife bent over the desk, head facing forward and arms stretched out in front of her. "Excellent," she practically purred, walking up to the desk. With a quick wave of her hand, the restraints she had previously attached to the legs of her desk flew up and the leather cuffs at the ends snapped around Emma's wrists and ankles, stretching her taut and immobile. The leg restraints pulled Emma's legs apart a bit more, making her yelp a bit in surprise.

"Something wrong, pet?" Regina asked when she heard the sound.

"Nothing Mistress, just surprised, that's all," Emma responded, instinctively testing the bonds, finding them firmly secured.

Regina walked around the desk, a single finger tracing down one of Emma's shoulder blades and across her back. "Good, now here is how this is going to work. I am going to fuck you as I please. You are allowed to moan, and you're allowed to swear. If I hear you even begin to order me around, trying to get me to go faster or slower, I will gag you, is that clear?"

"Yes Mistress," Emma agreed.

Regina grabbed the harness she had prepared earlier, and began to fit it on herself. "Lastly, if you orgasm before I allow you, I will spank you, have you suck the dildo clean, and begin all over again."

Feeling particularly sassy, Emma hummed and said, "Don't mind if you do."

She received a particularly hard slap on her ass for that, and Regina growled, "Did I allow you to speak?"

"No but-" Another slap.

"Or to not refer to me by my title?"

"Sorry Mistress, I just can't help myself," Emma said, not sounding repentant at all.

Regina gave a small scoff as she positioned the tip of the strap-on right by Emma's entrance. "I know you can't, which is why I have to be punishing you like this. Now, are you going to be following my instructions?"

"No guarantees," Emma quipped. She got another slap on her butt cheeks for that.

"Have it your way," Regina said, grabbing Emma's hips. She lined the tip up and begun to push inside, so very very slowly, that Emma couldn't help but let out a prolonged gasp at the feeling.

It morphs into a moan as Emma realized this is one of the biggest toys they have, and Regina was definitely not going to go easy on her.

Once Regina was all the way in, she stayed immobile, just raking her hands up and down Emma's back.

"Fuck," Emma moaned, feeling so full, but at the same time still needing for Regina to move inside her. Of course, Regina had made it impossible for her to budge an inch in her current position.

And then, Regina began to move. She rocked her hips so she slowly exited Emma, the dildo already covered in Emma's juices, until only the tip remained inside, and then she slammed all the way in, making Emma sigh in satisfaction.

Regina did that a few more times, each time eliciting a more vocal reaction, to the point Emma was practically screaming. And then Regina paused, wanting to appreciate the image before her.

"Fuck me. Harder, I need more," came Emma's murmurs, and Regina slapped her ass again.

"What did I tell you about ordering me?" Regina snapped.

"Sorry but I need- mph!" Regina magicked a scarf to tie between Emma's lips and then come around to cover her mouth before tying itself behind her head, effectively muffling her.

"I still want to hear you moan, so don't stop." With that, Regina began to fuck her wife and pet in earnest. She kept the pace fast and strong, slamming her hips against Emma's backside with as much force as she could, fueled by Emma's moans and grunts. She could feel Emma's juices dripping down both of their legs, and knew Emma was close.

She slapped her ass again and said, "Don't forget my second instruction. No coming."

Emma seemed to give a moan of agreement, but to be honest, Regina wasn't completely sure Emma was very coherent at the moment.

Which was why it was no surprise when she came a few moments later, moaning and tensing her bound arms as the orgasm shook through her.

Regina stopped moving, and once Emma had finished, she exited her completely, and walked around to the front of her desk, removing the scarf.

"Oh you have been very naughty, my pet. So open up." With her magic, she loosened and tightened the restraints so Regina could pull Emma's head further forward and maneuver the dildo to her wife's lips.

Emma, despite her post-coital haze, opened her mouth, and allowed Regina to push the dildo in.

"Now suck it clean." Placing a hand on Emma's hair, Regina helped Emma to move her head. After she deemed that the dildo was clean enough, she held Emma's head and removed the dildo, before magicking the scarf gag again, and repositioning the restraints so Emma was once more ready to be fucked from behind.

But before she did that, she magicked another scarf, and tied it over Emma's eyes. "I've been too lenient on you. You're not getting punishment enough, so how about we make things more interesting?"

Emma heard Regina rustling from behind her, but she could hardly turn her head, and the scarf now made it impossible to see. Suddenly, she felt something really cold near her clit. She let out a muffled yelp, much to Regina's enjoyment. Emma wanted that ice cube inside of her; as if she read her mind, Regina moved and inserted the ice cube through her entrance, pushing it in with her fingers. Another one soon followed, and Emma couldn't stop moaning.

She heard Regina move back around to the front, and lift her chest up a bit, and then she felt cool air from ice cubes being placed near and below her breasts. Next were a few on her back, and Regina said. "Now, that feels a lot more adequate for such a naughty pet such as yourself."

Emma moaned her agreement as best she could, though she could hardly form a coherent thought. She was so horny, and so desperate to be fucked hard like before, but it seemed that Regina was going for the punishments, and she soon felt the sharp sting of a whip on the back of her legs.

She moaned and tried to wiggle her ass so Regina could whip her more, and she soon felt Regina massage the skin on her backside before whipping her over and over again, leaving some red welts on the already red skin from all the slaps before.

"Oh my my. You're quite needy today aren't you? Well you won't get anything more until those ice cubes melt, and meanwhile, I'll just be touching myself."

Regina sat herself down on a chair in front of Emma, having removed the strap-on and the corset so she was naked. She opened her legs wide and grabbed another dildo she had brought from their supply closet, and began to enter herself with it. She moaned without abandon, making sure that Emma could hear her pleasure herself, something she was missing out on because of her disobedience streak.

She came twice before she got up to check on Emma. Emma meanwhile had been going stir-crazy. The cool water was now dripping from her entrance was stimulating her clit so much, she felt like she would come from that alone.

Regina noticed that, and then went to remove the blindfold and gag from her wife. "Did you learn your lesson my pet?"

"Yes Mistress," Emma nodded as best she could.

"Excellent. And because you've been so good, I'm going to allow you to make a request, though I can probably hazard a guess as to what it is," Regina said, stroking Emma's hair.

"Please fuck me Mistress. Fuck me hard," Emma requested.

"With pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Okay that was that!
> 
> I probably could've continued it, but this felt like a nice place to stop.
> 
> And that was the end of the 25 prompts I had! I do feel a lot more confident in writing sex scenes in fics [as I hope is notable], so the purpose of this little drabble collection is complete.
> 
> I also know people are always interested in having me write more, so I'll leave it up to you guys!
> 
> Do you want more? What would it include/ what are some prompts you have?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for the support and reviews!


End file.
